3 DESEOS
by brenda mellark
Summary: Desde que su novio rompió con ella, Katniss ha pasado los días deseando en silencio volver a tener a alguien que la quiera y, lo que es más importante, volver a ser parte de algo. Hasta que un día, sin darse cuenta, llama a Peeta un genio de otro mundo, que se quedará en el suyo hasta que la chica pida tres deseos. Peeta está ansioso por regresar a su casa, pero a Katniss le aterra
1. Chapter 1

Desde que su novio rompió con ella, katniss ha pasado los días deseando en silencio volver a tener a alguien que la quiera y, lo que es más importante, volver a ser parte de algo. Hasta que un día, sin darse cuenta, llama a Petta un genio de otro mundo, que se quedará en el suyo hasta que la chica pida tres deseos. Petta está ansioso por regresar a su casa, pero a katniss le aterra desear, tiene miedo de no pedir lo correcto. Conforme los dos van pasando tiempo juntos, la línea entre amo y criado empieza a desdibujarse y Petta no tardará en reconocer que está enamorado de katniss.

Katniss Everdeen

Todo lo que he aprendido hoy en la clase sobre Shakespeare es que a veces tienes que enamorarte de la persona equivocada para encontrar a la correcta. Una lección más útil hubiera sido que a veces la persona adecuada no te corresponde. O que a veces la persona adecuada es gay. O que a veces tú mismo no eres la persona adecuada.

Gracias por nada, Shakespeare.

Finjo que sigo la lectura; la clave está en mirar a la profesora de vez en cuando para parecer interesada, pero en realidad estoy contemplando al chico que hay a mi derecha. Está sentado repantigado en su silla, con la boca medio abierta y viste un abrigo negro lleno de imperdibles. Las puntas de su pelo son de color morado y en cada oreja lleva una hilera de pendientes. Es uno de esos punkis, aunque algunas veces se mueve con los que van de skaters.

Me aprieto un poco los ojos para ver borrosa su cara. No me cuesta nada imaginar cómo le pintaría si dejo que sus rasgos se difuminen. Se me mueven las manos, que anhelan sujetar un pincel en vez de un lápiz. Un pincel abanico, probablemente, para las puntas moradas y le añadiría unos cuantos tonos grises debajo de los ojos para tratar de capturar esa mirada adormilada y adusta que por lo visto tienen los punkis.

Todos en la clase pertenecen a un grupo cerrado u otro. Hay unas cuantas chicas guapas, unos cuantos drogatas, un par de chicos inteligentes y un buen puñado de emos con pulseras de plástico. Los he estado observando el semestre entero para intentar entender su aspecto, sus movimientos, sus voces... y luego he intentado pintarlos a todos. Como si al plasmarlo en un lienzo, tuviera la clave del misterio social sobre lo que les hace pertenecer a algo más grande que ellos mismos. Si pudiera descubrir por qué se encasillan, podría averiguar por qué yo no lo hago, por qué me he convertido en una chica invisible. El tipo de chica que tiene unos pocos amigos y un montón de conocidos, pero no pertenece a nada en concreto. Supongo que ser invisible es mejor que fingir formar parte de algo, pero no te hace sentir menos solo.

—¿Así que en resumidas cuentas, la moraleja de esta obra es: Espera a ver a la persona desnuda antes de enamorarte por si acaso no tiene el... equipo esperado? —dice una voz desde el otro lado del aula y la clase, que antes estaba amodorrada (yo incluida), se vuelve para prestar atención al que ha hablado.

—Dice algo más que eso, Finnick, pero... sí —contesta la señorita Collins con dos dedos en su sien derecha. Es una profesora joven y siempre parece asustada cuando le toca hablar de sexo.

Finnick se encoge de hombros.

—Creo que le voy a empezar a pedir a las chicas que se desnuden antes.

Todos nos reímos por lo bajo y la profesora se ruboriza. Finnick sonríe de esa forma que normalmente vemos en los príncipes de Disney. Es el único que conozco que podría decir esa frase sin recibir un castigo a cambio. También es el único que conozco que no sé cómo se las apaña para formar parte de todo. Sus amigos son los líderes de todos los grupos cerrados, los guapos y famosos del instituto que tienden a atraerse entre sí, la Familia Real. Trato de imaginarme cómo serían los anchos hombros de Finnick en acuarela. Ojalá averiguara su secreto, cómo formar parte de todo. Ojalá no me sintiera invisible.

Suspiro y me pregunto si tendré la mala suerte de ir caminando a casa bajo la lluvia como pasó ayer, y me vuelvo hacia la izquierda para echar un vistazo por la ventana.

Unos ojos de color castaño oscuro se cruzan por un instante con los míos.

Reprimo un grito ahogado. Se supone que a mi lado hay un pupitre libre. ¿De dónde demonios ha salido?

Los ojos pertenecen a un chico de piel dorada que está sentado inmóvil como un gato que se prepara para atacar a un ratón. Me está mirando fijamente, con tanta intensidad que de hecho puedo notar su mirada traspasando mi piel Sus ojos son penetrantes como los de un animal, indulgentes como los de un ciervo, o algo parecido, pero también intensos como los de un lobo. Aunque me muero de ganas por apartar la mirada, no puedo, como si unas cuerdas me mantuvieran unida a él. La piel del desconocido brilla incluso bajo las anodinas luces fluorescentes del instituto, mientras la voz de la señorita Collins recita con más monotonía de lo habitual. El mundo se desdibuja en los contornos de mi visión.

¿Quién es? Parpadeo como una fiera para hacer que el mundo vuelva a ser tan nítido como antes, pero lo único que veo son sus acuosos iris castaños. Me estoy ahogando en ellos. Algo va mal. Me estremezco y hago un esfuerzo por apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Me duele, como si él envolviera mi mirada con sus dedos.

Intento concentrarme en la pizarra blanca que hay en la parte delantera de la clase, pero siento sus ojos sobre mí. La piel de los brazos se me pone de gallina. Quiero ignorarle, pero una parte de mí no puede evitar morirse de ganas por mirarlo de nuevo. Había estado mirándome, estudiándome, como yo estudiaba a los demás. ¿Por qué? Froto un labio contra el otro y me vuelvo hacia él con cuidado, usando unos cuantos mechones de mi pelo como un escudo entre nosotros.

Pero se ha ido.

No sólo del escritorio, sino de la clase. Nadie ha tocado la única puerta que hay en el aula, pero el desconocido no está por ningún lado.

Al final he perdido la cabeza, ¿no?

Doy un brinco cuando suena el timbre. La clase ha terminado. Arrugo mis escasos apuntes, los tiro dentro de mi mochila y me dirijo hacia la puerta. El resto de la clase sale corriendo por el pasillo; cuanto antes llegas al vestíbulo, más rato tienes para hablar antes de tu próxima clase. Me entretengo un poco más y pienso que quizás el desconocido está escondido detrás de un pupitre o algo por el estilo. Pero no, está claro que se ha marchado. Espiro, me escabullo por la puerta y corro por los pasillos pintados de azul claro hacia el patio, donde mi mejor amigo, Gale, me está esperando, enrollándose las mangas de su camisa de diseñador.

—Eh. — Gale sonríe cuando llego y luego se me queda observando con detenimiento—. ¿Te pasa algo?

Gale me tiene muy calada, siempre ha sabido lo que me pasaba, incluso después de que dejáramos de salir hace siete meses. Siete meses y cuatro días para ser exactos. El día que me convertí en una chica invisible. Hasta aquel entonces, pensaba que formaba parte de algo increíble, de algo diferente; al fin y al cabo, estábamos enamorados. Éramos especiales. Sin él, en cambio... bueno, la verdad es que no formo parte de nada. Tan sólo soy otra de las muchas chicas invisibles que hay en el vestíbulo del instituto, en el aula de dibujo e incluso en casa.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, es que estoy cansada.

Me lanza una de esas miradas de «no te creo» y vamos a nuestra próxima clase. Cada pocos segundos alguien saluda a Gale enérgicamente. Desde que reveló su sexualidad, su estatus pasó de estar de uno o dos puntos por encima de mí a ser un miembro con todas las de la ley de la Familia Real del instituto. Supongo que todas las chicas quieren tener un amigo gay. Ahora le invitan a fiesta, a reuniones sociales, a ver pelis por la noche y ese tipo de cosas de las que me acabo enterando por un cotilleo que le oigo a alguien varias semanas más tarde. Ignoro el saludo y miro por los pasillos a ver si encuentro a alguien nuevo a quien estudiar. Alguien diferente.

Alguien a quien pueda analizar para criticarlo en acuarelas...

Me da un vuelco el corazón.

Ahí está otra vez el desconocido, apoyado en la vitrina de los trofeos con una expresión de enfado en la cara y la mirada fija. Aquella piel dorada y brillante le otorga el aspecto de un príncipe persa entre la multitud de rostros negros y blancos en su mayoría. Su mirada sigue siendo perturbadora, aunque por extraño que parezca, me atrae. Agarro a Gale de la camisa.

—¿Quién es ese? —le pregunto a Gale entre dientes.

El desconocido se pasa una mano por el pelo. Sus rizos son casi tirabuzones, aunque sin llegar a serlo, y se le enroscan en los dedos como joyas del color de la noche.

Lawrence mira hacia donde tengo clavados los ojos y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—¡Ese! El chico que está apoyado en la vitrina de trofeos.

Vuelvo a mirar al desconocido, pero ha vuelto a desaparecer. No hay ni rastro de su piel dorada contra las paredes azul celeste, ni de aquellos ojos castaños en los que ahogarse.

La cabeza me da vueltas. Creo que... No, sé que estaba ahí. Gale me mira con preocupación mientras entramos en el aula de ciencias.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —me pregunta al pasar por la puerta.

—Supongo que sí.

—Bueno, llámame esta noche, ¿vale?

—Claro —contesto.

¿A quién más voy a llamar? Le doy un abrazo a Gale para despedirme, me meto en la clase de biología y siento un gran alivio al ver que no está el desconocido.

Pero su ausencia no dura mucho. Se ha pegado todo el día apareciendo en mis cambios de clase, en el fondo de las aulas y en la cafetería a mediodía. Su mirada se ha hecho incluso más intensa y el miedo ha sustituido por completo al atractivo. Y encima al parecer nadie, nadie en absoluto, lo ve excepto yo. La gente pasa tan campante por su lado en los pasillos y los profesores ni siquiera le miran cuando pasan lista.

Es como si fuera invisible, pero sin el «como». En realidad creo que es invisible. No como yo. Me refiero a que es invisible de verdad.

Invisible. Como un efecto especial de una película o un truco de magia, sólo que es real. Está justo delante de mí, me sigue o me persigue. Intento convencerme a mí misma de que estoy siendo irracional, pero no se me ocurre otra explicación de por qué el resto del mundo parece ignorar su existencia; aparte de la idea de que realmente es invisible.

Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando suena el último timbre, salgo pitando por los pasillos hacia la puerta trasera en vez de ir al aula de dibujo. Los estudiantes de último curso salen del aparcamiento en sus coches relucientes, con las borlas de sus birretes ya compradas, colgadas del espejo retrovisor, tirando la ceniza de sus cigarrillos y gritándose unos a otros por las ventanas abiertas. Yo vivo a tan solo un kilómetro y medio del instituto, así que voy caminando a casa como los novatos. Paso por delante de todos ellos con dificultad, con la cabeza gacha, en parte por miedo a que si levanto la vista, de nuevo me aborde la mirada del desconocido.

Mi casa es aburrida: tiene dos pisos, las contraventanas azules, montones de ropa por todos lados y una zona vallada donde una vez vivió un leal golden retriever. Y ahora está vacía, puesto que tanto mi padre como mi madre trabajan. Me tiro en el sofá de cuadros escoceses que hay en el salón. Gale tiene razón. Paso mucho rato en el aula de dibujo. Me envuelvo en una manta y cierro bien fuerte los ojos. Pero no hay manera, no me duermo, sigo imaginándome que el desconocido aparece a mi lado, con aquellos ojos inquietantes y en silencio.

Cojo el mando del televisor y me quedo embobada viendo un programa, Los 100 mejores niños famosos, que aunque es demasiada cultura pop para mi gusto, me deja agradablemente adormecida hasta que llegan mis padres del trabajo varias horas más tarde.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿Estás enferma? —me pregunta mi madre al cruzar la puerta y ver las marcas del cojín en mi cara. Me levanto y voy con ella a la cocina.

—Un poco estresada.

Cuanto más breve y simple es lo que digo, menos preguntas me hacen. Y para ser franca, prefiero no contarle lo del desconocido a nadie, en especial a mis padres.

Mi madre va hacia la encimera y empieza a abrir cajas de comida china.

—¿Estresada? Cielo, tienes dieciséis años. ¿Cuánto estrés puedes tener? Pásame el tenedor, odio los palillos. —Abre una lata de Coca-Cola Light y le pega un buen trago antes de suspirar. Me mira y frunce el entrecejo como si estuviera recordando algo—. Espera, no quería decir eso. Lo que pretendía decir es: ¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que te provoca estrés?

—Ummm... no. Da igual —contesto enseguida y cojo una caja de rollitos de primavera.

Entre las novelas románticas y de memorias, mi madre ha estado leyendo por encima un libro titulado Cómo volver a conectar con tu hijo adolescente. Estoy segurísima de que para volver a «conectar» nos ayudaría mucho más quemar el libro que leerlo, pero los libros de autoayuda son la respuesta de mamá para cualquier cosa, sobre todo para el hecho de que no quiera hablar con ella de Gale. Mi madre se encoge de hombros y hojea el periódico mientras yo cojo unas cuantas servilletas, y luego me retiro a mi habitación a comer.

Cuando tenía siete años, me encantaba el rosa y le supliqué a mi madre, antes de que volviera a trabajar a jornada completa, que pintara mi cuarto de un color que provoca migraña, llamado «Flamingo Dream». Ojalá no me hubiera escuchado, porque nueve años más tarde sigue siendo «Flamingo Dream». Bajo las persianas para atenuar un poco el rosa. Me tiro en la cama, que está cubierta de capas de viejas colchas de patchwork y de los peluches que aún no puedo guardar en el armario.

Giro la cabeza para mirar a la izquierda del colchón.

En ese lado dormía Lawrence cuando le colaba en mi habitación a altas horas de la noche. Era agradable quedarse dormida con el sonido de su respiración. La gente da por sentado que las chicas invisibles son las típicas que sacan sobresalientes, están en el grupo de debate o algo parecido. Pues no. Queremos que nos besen y nos medio desnuden antes de quedarnos dormidas junto a la persona que amamos, como todo el mundo.

«Se ha acabado. Déjalo ya.»

Paso la mano por el lado vacío de la cama y jugueteo con unos hilos sueltos de la colcha.

—Oye, ¿vas a parar o qué? —retumba una voz masculina en el silencio.

Grito tan fuerte que me hago daño en la garganta y se me quiebra la voz. Se me chocan los pies al intentar sacarlos de la colcha para tocar el suelo, el pelo se me pone delante de los ojos y se me pega a la cara. Hago un esfuerzo por sacar los pies de la cama, a pesar de que las colchas siguen enredadas en mis pantorrillas. Cuando logro encontrar el suelo, se resbala el montón de revistas Seventeen sobre el que estoy apoyada y derrapo hasta caer en picado en la alfombra. De golpe.

—Ummm, vale —dice la voz, irritada, pero mi corazón late tan fuerte contra mi pecho que no me da vergüenza.

Coloco bien las piernas, desesperada, y miro detenidamente por encima de la cama, mientras respiro con dificultad.

Está apoyado en mi tocador, vestido con unos vaqueros y una andrajosa camiseta negra, y ha alzado las dos cejas. Tiene los pómulos marcados, la mandíbula cuadrada y es más alto de lo que yo creía. La luz se refleja en sus ojos azules al clavarme la mirada de aquel modo tan expectante que estoy empezando a reconocer.

Es el desconocido.

He perdido la voz por el miedo antes de poder gritar para pedir ayuda. Él se cruza de brazos.

—¿Tienes esta vez un deseo o no?


	2. Chapter 2 Genio

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO II_

_POV. PEETA_

_Un Genio_

Grita.

Claro, las mortales suelen hacer eso. Tenía que ser de nuevo una chica. En esta no hay nada especial que le haga invocar a un genio, pero pocas veces lo hay. Mis amos suelen ser aleatorios. Van desde adolescentes que dicen ser paganos, hasta madres jóvenes, pasando por ancianos con manchas en la piel. Todos tienen deseos. Esta en particular tiene el pelo liso, como una brocha. No está gorda, pero ya he concedido deseos del tipo «quiero estar más delgada» a chicas de su talla.

No puedo hacer nada hasta que se calme y pare de temblar, así que me apoyo en su escritorio lleno de cosas y tiro unos cuantos frascos de esmalte de uñas.

Pasan los segundos. Los minutos. Me da un escalofrío, noto cómo yo mismo estoy envejeciendo. Las células de mi piel se desprenden de mi cuerpo despacio, milímetro a milímetro. Mi cuerpo se descompone ante mis ojos y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Pasa otro minuto.

Suspiro, impaciente. No puedo evitarlo.

Al menos con el suspiro logro que ella reaccione.

— ¡No te acerques más! —grita mi ama con voz temblorosa—. ¡O gritaré y vendrán mis padres!

¿Así que vas a ir por ahí?

—Ya has gritado —digo— y puede que vengan, pero como nadie me ve excepto tú, quedarás como una loca. Te pasará lo mismo que cuando intentaste que tu amigo me viera en el instituto.

Aprieta los dientes. Sabe que soy invisible desde mediodía, sé cuándo se dio cuenta, pero confirmo que al oírme está aún más asustada. Está deseando que sea un acosador, porque es más creíble para ella que no la criatura invisible que soy en realidad. Sé lo que quiere, lo que siente, lo que desea, sólo con observar el movimiento de sus ojos, la manera de mover las manos o las sacudidas de su pelo. Los mortales se delatan con mucha facilidad. Se leen como las palabras de una página, sin dificultad, si se conoce el idioma.

— ¿Quién eres? —susurra con una voz débil y crispada.

—Peeta —contesto—. ¿Podemos ahorrarnos las formalidades y darnos prisa? Ya llevo aquí más de siete horas. Siete horas que no podré recuperar nunca. Cruza los brazos sobre su cintura y se apoya en la pared.

— ¿Darnos prisa en qué?

Me paso una mano por el pelo. Si lo agarro, creo que me crecerá entre los dedos como si fuera hiedra.

—En pedir deseos. ¿Cuál es el primero? Quiero volver a Caliban, así que si acabamos antes de...

— ¿Qué deseos?

Las palabras salen como estallidos de su boca y respira con dificultad en el silencio que hay a continuación.

Vaya, esta chica muerde.

Muy bien, intentemos un acercamiento distinto. Lo que sea para que empiece a pedir deseos.

—Volvamos a empezar. —Suave, piensa suave, displicente, contento, como una de esas resplandecientes compañeras de clase a las que mira fijamente—. Soy un genio. Estoy aquí para concederte tres deseos porque hoy has tenido un auténtico deseo y estás de suerte. Te han asignado a un genio, ese soy yo, para que te lo conceda. Un deseo que, entre todos los sitios del mundo, has tenido en tu clase de Shakespeare. Has deseado no sentirte invisible, sea lo que sea lo que signifique eso. Así que estaría genial que pidieras tus deseos enseguida porque hasta que no lo hagas, estoy aquí atrapado en vez de en mi propio mundo. Por favor, dime qué deseas. Puedes hacerlo. Di «deseo un pelo estupendo» y de ese modo podremos seguir avanzando, ama.

Pongo los ojos en blanco al acabar.

—Ve... vete —susurra, como si estuviera tratando de olvidar una pesadilla.

—Me encantaría, pero para eso tienes que pedir tres deseos y después del tercero ya no me verás más. Tú estarás en tu vida llena de deseos y yo regresaré a Caliban. Venga. Empieza con «deseo...» y tú pones el resto.

— ¿Qué es Caliban? —susurra.

Su pregunta tira de mí, como si una ola me hubiera alcanzado y me arrastrara por la arena. Me sorprende que me esté preguntando por otros temas no relacionados con los deseos. Pero el tirón también es el resultado del vínculo que me conecta a ella. No puedo eludir las preguntas directas ni las órdenes de mi amo, y con cuanta más intensidad quiera la respuesta el amo, más fuerte es la sensación de ser arrollado por una ola. Se abalanza sobre mí y ahoga mi mente. Respondo enseguida para que desaparezca esa sensación.

—Caliban es mi mundo, al que me gustaría volver, gracias, puesto que allí no envejezco. Los genios envejecemos como los humanos mientras estamos en la Tierra cumpliendo deseos, como ahora, que ya te has llevado —miro el reloj— siete horas y cuarenta y seis minutos de mi vida.

Veo como envejece delante de mí. Cada momento se solapa con el siguiente a la perfección, pero la deja un segundo más vieja, un poquito distinta de como era antes. Ella ni siquiera se da cuenta. Los mortales se olvidan de advertir que el tiempo pasa. Ha cambiado mucho desde que llegué. Tiene el pelo más largo, y también las uñas, por no mencionar los cambios en el tono de su piel. Yo debo de haber envejecido más o menos lo mismo. Tan sólo pensarlo, me dan náuseas, así como la expresión de escepticismo e incredulidad que refleja su rostro. Cada vez que duda de mí es un instante que pierdo de vida.

Me muerdo la lengua.

—Mira, te lo demostraré —suelto al final, más desesperado de lo que quiero aparentar.

Tiene la oportunidad de hacer realidad sus sueños y necesita una prueba. Qué absurdo.

La señalo y suspiro. Marchando un deseo genérico de una adolescente.

Mi ama agarra la lámpara que hay junto a la cama y se dispone a lanzármela. Mis manos se tensan y se calientan mientras un sonido de remolino, como un tornado que gira en su habitación, retumba a su alrededor. Suelta la lámpara y se le cierran los ojos despacio al caérsele al suelo. Respira hondo cuando el aire comienza a moverse, a girar en espiral sobre su cuerpo. Su piel resplandece, su pelo se vuelve brillante, sus pestañas se alargan y su barriga está más plana. Está igual que antes de que Gale la dejara.

Mi ama abre los ojos. Levanta los dedos y se los pasa con cuidado por los labios. Me mira con recelo y desliza una mano hacia su estómago. Se hace a un lado para mirarse en un espejo enmarcado en mimbre y yo pongo los ojos en blanco cuando una sonrisa lenta y triste aparece en sus labios.

«Sí, eso es lo que quieres.»

Bueno, o algo parecido. Los mortales siempre quieren algo más. Desean dinero, pero en realidad buscan una vida sin preocupaciones. Poder, cuando lo que quieren de verdad es control. O belleza, cuando quieren amor. A veces lo saben y a veces, no. No sé muy bien lo que quiere ella, pero aún no he tenido una adolescente a la que no le haga ilusión parecerse a la gente falsa de las revistas. Es la táctica que suelo utilizar de «¡Mira lo que puedes tener!».

«Venga, pide un deseo.»

Hago una mueca cuando extiende la mano hacia su reflejo. Ya ha tenido suficiente.

Señalo a mi ama con la cabeza y una rápida brisa la envuelve. Su pelo otra vez es castaño, las uñas de sus dedos vuelven a estar mordidas y sus caderas aumentan un poco de tamaño. Se aparta del espejo con un brinco, como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

— ¿Qué... qué ha sido eso? —susurra.

—Querías una prueba de que soy real, ¿no? Pues ya te la he dado. No ha sido más que una ilusión. Pero puedes tener eso, si es lo que quieres. No tienes más que desearlo —la animé.

Se tira en la cama. Tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par y piel de gallina en los hombros. Siete horas y cincuenta y tres minutos. Mi ama todavía está temblando, pero a las siete horas y cincuenta y cinco minutos, la expresión de su cara cambia. Levanta la vista para mirarme a los ojos y antes de que diga una palabra, yo ya siento un gran alivio. Me cree. No quiere, pero por fin me cree. Ya está un paso más cerca de pedir un deseo.

—Debería... Bueno, si todo es cierto, entonces debería desear la paz mundial o... o algo así —dice con la voz temblorosa.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Algunos genios la engañarían. Le sonreirían, asentirían y dejarían que pidiera la paz mundial.

¿Por qué soy tan bueno?

—Sí, puedes pedir lo que quieras, aunque en este caso sería un desperdicio porque los deseos no son permanentes. Si deseas un millón de dólares se cumplirá, pero en cuanto te lo gastes, ya no habrá más. Si deseas la paz mundial, se cumplirá, pero en cuanto alguien dispare un arma, se acabó. Si quieres que tus deseos duren, tienes que pedir algo que te haga feliz y no la felicidad, porque en cuanto llueva, o tu gato se muera o algo por el estilo, ya no la tendrás. Pero no ocurrirá lo mismo si pides algo que te traiga la felicidad. Tienes medio millón de deseos para escoger, así que, por favor, elige uno que te haga feliz.

Se sienta en la cama y se lleva las rodillas al pecho.

—Entonces podría... desear que...

—Lo que sea. Algo específico... —digo ansioso.

Fulmino con la mirada al reloj que tiene en su tocador cuando pasa otro minuto.

—No sé qué me puede hacer... feliz. No sé qué podría hacer para volver a formar parte de algo.

— ¡El pelo! ¡Ropa! ¡Como si quieres un novio nuevo! Venga —digo entre dientes.

Debería haber dejado que pidiera la paz mundial.

—El pelo y la ropa no van a evitar que siga siendo invisible —contesta desanimada—. Si pudiera... Si pudiera ser parte de algo, de algo especial. Si pudiera pertenecer a un grupo... ser alguien más aparte de la mejor amiga del chico gay que está como un tren o... si tuviera algo... algo por lo que ya no fuera invisible.

— ¡Sí! —grito con tal falso entusiasmo que la asusto y pega un salto hacia atrás—. ¡Desea amigos! Montones de amigos. Eso lo puedo hacer. No tienes más que decirlo di «Deseo tener amigos» y los tendrás. Invertir la invisibilidad es fácil. Puedo hacer que lleguen casi a adorarte.

—No —protesta—. Es que no son ellos... Es que... bueno, son simpáticos conmigo y todo eso, pero no acabo de formar parte de su grupo. No les importa si salgo con ellos o si me quedo metida en el aula de dibujo. Soy la invisible...

—Sí, vale —la interrumpo—. Lo que tú quieras. Hagámoslo.

Doy una palmada y me froto las manos, asintiendo.

No dice nada.

¿Por qué no dice nada?

Hago una bola con mis manos y tomo aire.

—Cuando tú quieras.

— ¿Tal que así? —pregunta sin energía.

—Sí, tal que así. —Pasa otro minuto. Se muerde el labio, nerviosa—.Vale, ¿es que te supone... un problema que sea increíblemente fácil? —pregunto.

—Ummm... sí. Yo sólo... —responde con una voz que casi es un susurro.

Reprimo un suspiro.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Es que... que sea tal que así... Llevo intentando formar parte de algo desde hace siete meses y cuatro días, pero ahora... que sea tal que así... No lo he conseguido, no pude lograrlo por mí misma, y ahora me lo das... así de fácil... ¿Puedo?

—Puedes agradecérmelo después de pedir el deseo —contesté con los dientes apretados.

—Yo... no. No puedo desear y ya está. —Su voz cambia, se hace más fuerte, y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados—. No soy tan patética. No tengo que pedir amigos. No puedo desear volver a formar parte de algo y ya está.

—Sí, sí que puedes...

— ¡No! No lo haré. Vete.

— ¡No puedo marcharme hasta que no hayas pedido tus deseos! —grito al perder los estribos.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no pido nada?

Da marcha atrás.

El aire se congela en mis pulmones. Ha sido una pregunta directa, así que debo contestarla. Trago saliva con la esperanza de que la voz no me tiemble cuando responda.

—Que me muero. —Al decirlo en voz alta siento que envejezco más rápido y muero antes—. Si no pides los deseos, envejeceré como tú y terminaré muriendo aquí, como un mortal. —Clavo la vista en el suelo y cuando logro mirarla a los ojos de nuevo, me siento aliviado, pero a la vez avergonzado al ver su cara apenada. Le da lástima un genio. No es justo que los mortales tengan tanto poder sobre nosotros. — Pero aun así, por favor, pide un deseo.

—Vale—dice.

Soy incapaz de contener un suspiro de alivio.

—Ya veré qué pido —continúa—. No quiero... No quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa. Pero no te vas a morir ahora, ¿no? ¿Puedo pensármelo? Sólo un poco. Es que, bueno, no sé qué pedir...

Me dan ganas de mentirle y decirle que debe pedir el deseo enseguida, pero una vez más su pregunta ha sido directa y estoy atrapado. Asiento a regañadientes.

—No, no me voy a morir ahora. — Su cara se relaja.

—Muy bien. De acuerdo, volveré cuando tengas un deseo —mascullo.

No es lo que quiero decir. Quiero estallar, gritar, obligarla a pedir un deseo ahora, antes de que pase otro minuto.

Asiente y se muerde el labio.

Tengo que salir de allí antes de decir algo que le haga odiarme. Si me coge manía, no confiará en mí, y si no confía en mí, no pedirá un deseo. El olor a suavizante de su habitación se desvanece y me invade la sensación de desaparecer como un líquido. El aire fresco de la noche sustituye las horribles paredes rosas y el sonido de los grillos, el murmullo de su ventilador. Ahora estoy en la entrada y me doy la vuelta para mirar su casa.

Me paso una mano por el pelo. Está más largo.

Maldita sea.

En Caliban no hay de qué tener miedo. Pero un día aquí y de repente temo por mi vida. Niego con la cabeza y me cruzo de brazos cuando me cala el frío de la noche.

Odio este sitio.

Los genios no duermen cuando están en la Tierra, así que mientras ella disfruta de una cama llena de colchas gigantes, yo no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer esta noche que vagar por las calles hasta que se despierte y piense en un deseo. Respiro hondo mientras camino, aunque el aire sepa a la polución que contiene. Si me esfuerzo mucho, muchísimo, puedo bloquear el olor de la Tierra y acordarme de la puesta de sol de Caliban. Las puestas de sol en Caliban son extraordinarias: una luz resplandeciente se filtra por las ventanas de una ciudad elegante e ilumina las calles concurridas y los tranquilos jardines con un tono naranja pálido.

Si no pide un deseo, no podré volver nunca.

¡No! No puedo pensar así. Pedirá un deseo. Además, los ifrit no permitirán que eso ocurra. Pueden presionarla para que desee, ponerla en una situación en la que tenga que desear y hasta yo mismo podría ayudarlos a encontrar un modo de presionarla. No debería darme vergüenza pedirles ayuda; al fin y al cabo, es su trabajo. No obstante, nunca he recurrido a ellos... la idea de solicitar que hagan presión es un tanto embarazosa.

Me detengo y miro a mí alrededor. Estoy junto a un cartel en el que se lee «Parque Holly», rodeado de margaritas mustias. Delante hay una piscina cubierta con una lona de color azul desteñido, que cae hacia la parte honda, donde han cambiado las letras del cartel

«Normas de la piscina» para que se lea una palabrota. Las colillas de cigarros llenan la acera y el estanque que hay más allá está bordeado de sauces llorones y papeleras con graffiti. En el centro del parque, en cambio, hay un roble, alto y orgulloso sobre una colina, cuyas rama se elevan hacia las estrellas. Es como los árboles de Caliban, que crecen, pero sin hacerse viejos.

Me acerco a él y me desplomo entre sus raíces cubiertas de musgo.

No hay estrellas en Caliban. Ni nubes. Hay sol y luna, pero nunca llueve, ni nieva, ni hay rayos ni estrellas. En Caliban ni siquiera la noche dura mucho.

Sólo hay puestas de sol que se convierten en amaneceres y en día. Hay parques como este, pero ninguno con palabras malsonantes; y hay casas como la de mi ama, pero no habitaciones pintadas de ese horrible color rosa. Las ciudades tienen rascacielos, pero no hay coches ni polución. Hay miles de genios, pero sin ira ni incredulidad.

Tengo que volver a casa. ¿Cómo soportan los humanos vivir en la Tierra, atrapados por la mortalidad de sus propios cuerpos? La nostalgia me invade, llena mis miembros y mis venas hasta que creo que voy a explotar de la presión.

Tengo que volver a casa.

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas de esta historia… actualizare pronto.

_**bren mellark**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la adaptación a la historia que le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO II_

_POV. Katniss_

_Katniss_

El aula de dibujo está fría y tiene el suelo de piedra lleno de pedazos de papel y trocitos de bloques de parafina. Las paredes están bordeadas de quemadores y fregaderos porque hace mucho tiempo era el aula de hogar, antes de que el centro decidiera que era sexista enseñar a los niños a cocinar. Supongo que no importa. Sustituyeron aquella asignatura por dibujo y yo de todos modos no sé cocinar. Son las seis y media de la mañana del viernes, así que el instituto está casi en silencio absoluto, salvo por el suave zumbido de la enceradora del conserje mientras pule el suelo unos pasillos más allá. Un profesor grita a un compañero de trabajo detrás de mí y yo me sobresalto por el sonido de la voz. El hecho de estar preocupada porque un genio pueda aparecer en cualquier momento no va muy bien para los nervios. Tampoco había beneficiado en nada a mi sueño, puesto que ayer por la noche había dormido una hora como mucho.

«Para. Olvídate de él. Olvídate de los deseos y concéntrate en pintar.»

Saco varios caballetes y coloco en ellos los cuadros en los que estoy trabajando para la exposición de arte del colegio que tendrá lugar dentro de poco. El tema de este año son los paisajes y no puedo convencerme de que mis montañas no necesitan más árboles o... algo. Me echo hacia atrás y mis ojos se alejan hacia unos caballetes que están al otro lado de la clase, los cuadros de Annie Cresta.

Estoy celosa, lo admito. He estado pintando pantanos, desiertos y montañas para la exposición. Están bien, pero no tienen nada especial. Los cuadros de Annie, en cambio, son muchísimo más creativos. Ha pintado dormitorios en las montañas, salones bajo el agua y televisores en las orillas nevadas de un lago. Me levanto y camino hacia ellos. Annie ha usado rojo, rosa y naranja fosforescente. Yo he usado verde oliva y colores apagados porque pensaba que así mis pinturas tendrían un aspecto más natural. Cada vez que intento ser atrevida y pintar con los colores de Annie, mis cuadros parecen baratos y horteras, como imitaciones de los originales de Annie Cresta.

No importa que Annie y yo siempre ganemos los mismos premios ni que estemos en las mismas clases de dibujo. Annie es una artista. Es como si ella misma fuera un cuadro, una obra importada de una sala de exposiciones de Manhattan, con aros en las orejas y pañuelos en la cabeza y todo.

Y pinta con naranja fosforescente.

Y sale con Finnick Odair. Son el rey y la reina de la Familia Real. Annie es otra de esas personas maravillosas que forma parte de todo, que flota con gracia entre los grupos de gente que la adoran. Paso una mano por los colores, son despreocupados, sensuales, irresponsables.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿En serio?

Me muero de vergüenza al oír la voz.

—No tengo un deseo —refunfuño y me vuelvo hacia el genio.

Se impulsa con los antebrazos, que se doblan como ámbar flexible, para subirse a la encimera y se encoge de hombros.

—En realidad tienes muchísimos, lo que pasa es que te niegas a cumplirlos.

—No voy a usar un deseo para una estupidez —digo entre dientes. La verdad es que no sé qué es peor, si tener el deseo de un pelo bonito, ropa y formar parte de algo o que un desconocido lo sepa—. ¿Vas a estar... bueno... vas a estar otra vez todo el día apareciendo y desapareciendo?

—Sólo vengo cuando tú quieres o cuando tienes un deseo.

—Entonces... ¿me lees la mente? —digo y se me pone la carne de gallina en los brazos por los nervios.

El genio pone los ojos en blanco.

—No. Eres mi ama, así que estamos conectados hasta que pidas los deseos. Cada vez que quieras que esté contigo o que tengas un deseo, aquí estaré; ni siquiera tienes que llamarme en voz alta. Yo siento cuándo quieres que me presente. Es difícil de explicar, pero no leo la mente.

—Ah —digo, no muy segura de haberlo entendido.

—Y si no quieres que esté aquí, sólo tienes que decirme que me marche. No puedo desobedecer ninguna orden directa tuya, ama.

Hay un toque de sarcasmo —¿o es arrepentimiento?— en su voz.

La palabra «ama» hace que me dé un escalofrío.

—No me llames así —digo en voz alta.

Es extraño oírle decir esa palabra, como si alguien dijera que soy «sexy».

El genio levanta una ceja.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que debo llamarte?

— ¿Katniss?

—No tenemos que llamar a los amos por su nombre.

Le miro, nerviosa. -Yo no soy el ama de nadie.

El genio respira hondo y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Muy bien, te llamaré Katniss —acepta—. Ya llevo aquí diecinueve horas, Katniss. ¿Sabes? Lo del nombre infringe el primer protocolo y tendré problemas cuando vuelva.

—Gracias —digo sinceramente—. Y gracias por infringir... ¿el protocolo? —pregunto.

Pone una mueca, como si mi pregunta le hiciera daño.

—Existen tres protocolos principales para los genios que están en la Tierra: respetar al amo, ser visible sólo para el amo y volver a Caliban lo antes posible. Por lo que llamarte por tu nombre de pila es una de las muchas maneras de romper la primera norma. Hay una lista exhaustiva para cada protocolo. Te daré una copia.

—Ah —digo sin estar segura de si está siendo sarcástico, pero lo que sí es cierto es que, haya protocolo o no, sigo sin dejarle que me llame «ama». Es espantoso—. ¿Qué pasa si te saltas el protocolo?

Suspira.

—Recibimos el castigo de los Genios Ancianos. A veces nos encierran. ¿Conoces la historia del genio en la lámpara? No era más que un genio que encerraron en una lámpara en medio del desierto por saltarse el protocolo. Así que preferiría no infringir las reglas, gracias.

—Vaya. Entonces... ummm... es que... «Ama»... —me esfuerzo por que me salgan las palabras y trato por encontrar un término medio para que el genio no quede atrapado en una lámpara ni que tenga que llamarme «ama».

Por fin el genio alza las manos.

—Da igual —dice, negando con la cabeza, irritado—. Ya me ocuparé de los Ancianos cuando vuelva. Si es que vuelvo.

Asiento, me aparto de los cuadros de Annie y voy hacia los míos, con la esperanza de que el genio desaparezca de nuevo si le ignoro.

Con cariño, paso un dedo por mi lienzo. Me encanta pintar, aunque sé que no soy precisamente una magnífica artista. Para el instituto puede que se me dé bien, pero no soy una profesional. Eso sí, cuando pinto, es como si mis emociones cayeran a través del pincel, brillaran, se atenuaran, las manipulara o se ocultaran. Todo lo de Gale, lo de ser invisible, lo de querer formar parte de algo... Lo puedo decir en un lienzo de un modo que nunca podré expresar en voz alta. Cuando la gente me pregunta sobre mis cuadros, les contesto que tienen un significado abstracto, pero en realidad todos hablan sobre mí a gritos en acrílico.

El genio me está observando, noto sus ojos clavados en mí. Respiro hondo para tratar de calmar mis nervios porque no quiero que me vea así, tan ñoña como cada vez que empiezo a pintar. Es como si me estuviera viendo desnuda. Cuando vuelvo a mirarle, tiene una curiosa expresión en su rostro.

—Perdona —dice en voz baja, tan rápido que parece que se ha olvidado de ser brusco conmigo. Nos sorprende a ambos y pienso que si la piel del genio hubiera sido un poco más clara, sus mejillas se hubieran sonrosado. El chico aparta la mirada por un momento y luego mira mi obra con una ceja levantada—. ¿Sabes? Podrías desear ser mejor pintora —dice firmemente, con los brazos cruzados.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No se trata de ser buena, se trata de... ponerle pasión.

Abre la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la vuelve a cerrar. Tengo la ligera sensación de que le he impresionado e intento no mostrar mi satisfacción.

Vuelvo a mi lienzo.

—Mira, cuando tenga un deseo, te...

— ¿Con quién estás hablando? —me interrumpe una voz que no es la del genio.

Me doy la vuelta para ver a Gale de pie en la puerta del aula de dibujo, con unos alargadores echados por encima del hombro y una expresión de confusión en su cara.

Momento Violento Número Uno del día.

—Yo...

Intento no mirar al genio, cuyos ojos están clavados en mí.

Me recuerdo a mí misma que Gale no puede verlo, nadie más puede verlo. No te pongas en ridículo y menos en el aula de dibujo.

—Con nadie. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto y señalo los cables con la cabeza.

—Para la iluminación de la obra de teatro, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, sí. ¿Qué tal va?

—Fatal. El consejo escolar dice que Rizzo no puede creer que está embarazada y no dejan que Sandy lleve pantalones de cuero. Además, en el nuevo y mejorado instituto Rydell, no hay palabrotas, ni sexo, ni tampoco se fuma.

Se aparta de la puerta y deja los cables sobre una mesa.

—Parece un bodrio para todos los públicos.

Sonrío abiertamente. El genio se ríe de la broma detrás de mí, pero por supuesto Gale no le oye.

—Más o menos. Qué puedo decir... El equipo de fútbol prácticamente está patrocinado por Budweiser, pero el grupo de teatro enseña a una adolescente embarazada y todo se va al traste. Seguro que en Nueva York no tienen estos problemas. Muchas gracias, Carolina del Norte. —Gale señala mis cuadros con la cabeza—. Parece que están terminados.

—Tal vez. Tengo una semana más para trabajar en ellos y aún no están... no sé... como a mí me gustaría. Creo que vendré este domingo y me pegaré toda la tarde con ellos.

Estoy a punto de continuar hablando, cuando se manifiesta el Momento Violento Número Dos al inundar una alegre risa el pasillo fuera del aula de dibujo. Gale y el genio miran a ver de dónde procede, pero yo ya sé quién es.

Tenían que aparecer precisamente aquella mañana, cuando yo tenía un genio siguiéndome a todas partes.

Annie se acerca por el pasillo al aula de dibujo con un vestido de seda a topos y un collar largo de perlas de plástico. Al darse la vuelta por un instante, el tatuaje blanco de una paleta de pintor brilla sobre su piel de color miel. Detrás de Annie, va Finnick Odair bebiendo a sorbos un capuchino que ha comprado en la gasolinera. Se detienen en el pasillo a besarse; no dura mucho, pero se aprietan el uno contra el otro y después se sonríen de un modo que me hace sentir insegura. Nunca me ha ido eso de besuquearme en público, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Gale, pero ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por fundirme con alguien de esa forma.

—Parece casi una genio —dice el genio con el entrecejo fruncido cuando Annie y Finnick se vuelven a besar.

Se baja de un salto de la encimera y se queda de pie detrás de mí. Por supuesto que sí. Sólo Annie Cresta podría parecer una criatura sobrenatural. Si las genios son tan guapas como su versión masculina, Annie es clavadita a ellas.

Annie me sonríe en cuanto entran en el aula de dibujo y yo hago un esfuerzo por devolverle la sonrisa a pesar del remolino de nervios que tengo en el estómago. Va hacia sus cuadros, mientras Finnick se deja caer en una silla y pone los pies sobre una mesa antes de mirarnos a Gale y a mí.

—Eh, Katniss, si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí, te habría traído un café —dice con una sonrisa.

— ¡Podrías haber deseado que te trajera un café! —añade el genio.

Intento sonreír a Finnick y a la vez poner los ojos en blanco hacia el genio, aunque la cara resultante probablemente me haga parecer que he perdido la chaveta. Perfecto.

— ¡Hawthorne! —Finnick aparta la vista de mí y llama a Gale por su apellido. Son amigos, no como Gale y yo, pero sí se llevan bien porque ambos son miembros de la realeza del instituto—. ¿Qué haces con esos alargadores? —pregunta Finnick.

—Son para la iluminación de la obra de teatro. ¿No haces tú los decorados?

—Sí, eso intento, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente.

— ¿Demasiadas juergas? —pregunta Gale con una sonrisa medio burlona.

Finnick se ríe y Annie asiente con la cabeza. Trato de parecer muy ocupada ordenando los cuadros para no tener que hablar, ya que mi última «juerga» fue la fiesta de cumpleaños que di con unicornios a los once años.

—Es encantador, en serio. Deberías pedirlo como deseo —dice el genio con un tono de voz cansado.

Tengo dos opciones: ignorarlo o parecer una loca delante de Finnick. Tengo que ignorar al genio.

—Tus cuadros son geniales, Katniss —dice Annie desde el otro lado del aula—. Al final pensé en venir y retocar los míos.

—Gracias. A mí me encantan los tuyos —contesto mientras Annie se agacha para ordenar sus cuadros de color rosa y naranja fosforescente.

Los celos se apoderan de mí tanto por los colores de su obra como por el modo en que su vestido ondea a su alrededor como si fuera agua.

— ¿No te gusta? —El genio interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Sí, me gusta. Es muy simpática —mascullo.

—Sí, pero esa es la razón por la que no te gusta. —Sonríe abiertamente y se acerca a mí—. ¿Sabes? Ella te conoce. Los dos chicos te conocen. No eres tan invisible como tú crees. Así que, ¿por qué no te deshaces de ese deseo en concreto y pides a cambio un buen capuchino por la mañana?

—Cállate —le ordeno entre dientes. Supongo que no puedo esperar que entienda que no se trata de que la gente me conozca, sino de que yo siento que no pertenezco a su grupo. Niego con la cabeza, llena de frustración mientras me doy la vuelta—. Y te equivocas con Annie. Sí que me gusta —susurro por encima del hombro. No estoy segura de si es o no mentira, al fin y al cabo Annie es simpática. Y perfecta. A todo el mundo le encanta Annie.

«Respira. No dejes que atraiga tu atención.»

Espiro, me levanto y veo que Gale me está observando.

Momento Violento Número Tres. Gale alza una ceja y luego viene hacia mí.

—Estás en problemas —dice el genio con un ligero entusiasmo en su voz.

Me dan ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Gale me coge de la muñeca al pasar por mi lado y estira de mí para que le siga. Annie y Finnick están demasiado ocupados haciéndose bromitas y dándose el pico como para saber lo que pasa. El genio se aparta de en medio cuando Gale me arrastra hacia el armario del material.

—Me estás ocultando algo, Katniss Everdeen —dice Gale en voz baja. El olor a arcilla y pintura vieja llena mi garganta cuando inspiro.

—No te haces una idea —responde el genio mientras se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

Gale por supuesto no le oye. Me encantaría decirle al genio que se pierda, pero si hablo con gente invisible, no creo que Gale tenga menos sospechas.

—Sea lo que sea, Kat, puedes contármelo. No será peor que nada de lo que yo te he contado a ti. ¿Vas a tener secretos con tu mejor amigo?

Tengo que decírselo a Gale, me está haciendo sentir culpable. Le lanzo al genio una mirada asesina bajo la tenue luz antes de hablar.

—Si tuvieras... digamos, hipotéticamente, tres deseos. ¿Qué pedirías? —le pregunto.

— ¿Qué? —exclama Gale.

Me desplomo en una escalera de tijera con un alto suspiro. Las palabras empiezan a salir de mi boca del modo en que las emociones normalmente salen de mi pincel. Comienzo por la clase de Shakespeare y sigo por ayer por la noche y esta mañana. Gale escucha, inexpresivo, y el genio me lanza unas miradas dubitativas.

Cuando termino me siento idiota, pero a la vez aliviada. Lo más seguro es que Gale no piense que estoy tan loca como yo creo. Aunque no puedo culparle si lo hace.

Gale se agacha a mi lado.

—Como... un genio. ¿Has invocado a un genio por accidente?

—Exacto. Pero ahora Peeta no me dejará en paz hasta que pida un deseo.

—Yo no me llamo Genio, ¿sabes? Eso es como si yo te llamara Humana —dice Peeta.

En vez de contestar, le paso de largo y miro el tatuaje de Annie a través de la puerta entreabierta para evitar mirar a Peeta o a Gale. Gale lleva sus dedos a mi mejilla y me hace volver a centrar la vista en él. Se me tensa la garganta, como cada vez que Gale me toca de esa forma. Me aparto de su mano.

— ¿Y por qué no pides algunos deseos para que te deje en paz? —pregunta Gale.

Sigue sin creerme, me habla como un adulto a un crío con imaginación.

—Vaya. Me gusta este tío —dice Peeta, que se aparta de la puerta y se deja caer a mi izquierda, enfrente de Gale—. Escúchalo, am...digo, Katniss —se corrige a sí mismo. Suspiro y vuelvo a mirar a Gale.

— ¡No es tan fácil! —replico.

—Claro que sí. Desea que Annie sea tu mejor amiga o algo por el estilo —dice Peeta mientras observa a Annie con ojos escrutadores por la puerta del armario.

—Cállate —digo entre dientes.

— ¡Yo no he dicho nada! —contesta Gale.

Noto que me sonrojo.

—Ah, estabas hablando con Peeta, ya veo —dice Gale.

Me estoy desmoronando. Por su voz, diría que duda y me siento tan sola y asustada como cuando rompimos.

— ¡Gale! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! —grito.

Él me coge la mano, disculpándose.

—No, no, lo siento. Es que... bueno, ¿cómo puedes tener dieciséis años y no tener ni idea de qué desear? —dice Gale y me pasa un pulgar por encima de mi mano.

— ¡Exacto! —exclama Peeta.

Le ignoro y estoy a punto de hablar cuando Gale pega un brinco.

Retrocede varios pasos temblorosos y se queda mirando por encima de mi cabeza, boquiabierto. Miro a Gale durante un instante antes de darme cuenta de que tiene la vista clavada en Peeta, que ahora se está poniendo de pie lentamente.

—Es... real —A Gale se le traba la lengua.

Espiro y asiento. Por fin Gale está igual de loco que yo. Gale avanza medio paso y extiende una mano para darle un toquecito a Peeta en el hombro. Cuando sus dedos entran en contacto con su piel, Gale se sobresalta. Peeta se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar con cara de enfado. He advertido que mira muchas veces así.

—Espera, ¿por qué puede verte ahora? —pregunto y me levanto de la escalera.

—Me puede ver todo el mundo si yo quiero, aunque se supone que no debo porque entonces rompería el segundo protocolo. Pero creo que si me muestro ante él, pedirás los deseos más rápido y así podré volver antes a Caliban, que es el tercer protocolo... aunque ahora no sé por qué, pero dudo que sirva de mucho.

Peeta inclina la cabeza hacia Gale, que vuelve a darle un toque en el hombro.

—Un genio. Tú... deseas... y... —murmura Gale.

Asiento.

—No era esa mi intención. Por lo visto, si tienes un deseo muy fuerte, aparece.

—Bien. —Gale traga saliva y le tiende la mano a Peeta—. Pues encantado de conocerte, Peeta. Peeta le lanza una mirada de fracaso y le estrecha la mano.

—Vale. ¿Puedes hacer que pida un deseo? —pregunta Peeta y me señala con la cabeza.

—Buena suerte —responde Gale y sonríe con burla.

Pongo los ojos en blanco hacia ambos y salgo del armario del material. Me siguen justo cuando suena el timbre y Gale continúa mirando a Peeta, asombrado. Finnick está ayudando a Annie a meter unos cuadros en un cajón, pero alza la vista cuando nos ve.

—Gale, por cierto, mañana por la noche doy una fiesta —dice Finnick desde el otro lado del aula.

— ¿Qué se celebra? —pregunta Gale con una voz forzada al intentar ignorar a Peeta.

—Es... eeeh... sábado. —Sonríe Finnick abiertamente—. Oye irás, ¿no?

—Sí, claro —contesta Gale y Finnick se vuelve hacia mí.

—Katniss, tú también —dice.

Yo también. Estoy invitada. Mi primer instinto es mascullar un «no», pues no formo parte de la Familia Real, y mis labios se separan para inventarme una excusa pobre como que tengo que visitar a mi abuela o algo parecido.

Pero entonces Peeta se pone en mi línea de visión, con una ceja levantada y una expresión en el rostro de que algo le hace gracia.

No soporto que ponga esa cara. Quiero demostrarle que no me hace falta pedir un deseo para formar parte de nada. Aquí estoy yo y me están invitando a una fiesta. Puedo tener amigos yo solita, sin el pelo, la ropa o los zapatos que él me ofrecía, sin un deseo. Sólo tengo que decir «sí».

Sólo debo tener agallas para ir.

—Sí —digo en voz baja y lo repito para mí misma más alto—. Sí. Iré. Gracias por invitarme. Toma ya, geniecillo.

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas de esta historia

Bueno pues no eh agradecido a aquellas lindas personitas que me han regalado mis primeros reviews muchas gracias a Ximena y gracias por corregirme, es que ya tenia mucho sueño cuando lo estaba adaptando jejejejeje gracias por ser la primera xD me alegro que te gustase… Gpe 77 claro que la continuare y me alegro que te guste… Katri gracias por tus palabras yo también creo que el que te dejen un review te hace sentir bien, yo también soy de las que lee mucho jajajaja pero pues trato de dejar un review, gracias en verdad tus palabras son motivadoras…. Gracias a todas las demás personas que han pasado a ver esta historia actualizare pronto bye.

_**bren mellark**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la adaptación a la historia que le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO II_

_POV. PEETA_

Observo a Katniss mientras abre los paquetes de comida que agradezco que no existan en Caliban. ¿Cómo puede haber tantos platos precocinados? No me extraña que estos humanos envejezcan. Si consumes productos como esos, seguro que pierdes cinco años de tu vida al instante.

He gastado otro día más de mi existencia, sin ni siquiera una insinuación de que Katniss vaya a pedir un deseo dentro de poco. Soy un genio bueno. Concedo deseos sin jugar con las palabras, no engaño a los amos. No me complico. Intento darles lo que realmente quieren. Y esta es mi recompensa, aquí estoy, sentado en la cocina de mi ama, porque ella ha decidido que le «horroriza» no saber dónde estoy.

Mortales.

— ¿Tú comes?

La miro por encima del hombro. Ha vuelto a cambiar, su piel está ligeramente distinta y sus uñas un poquitín más largas. Recorro la habitación con la vista para ver con quién está hablando, pero no hay nadie.

— ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Peeta? —pregunta.

— ¿Me hablas a mí?

Asiente.

—Que si comes. Ya sabes, comida. ¿Quieres que te haga un panini mientras me preparo uno para mí?

—Eeeh... No. Bueno, sí que como en Caliban. Y también duermo. Pero... aquí no.

Nunca había oído que un amo se ofreciera a cocinar para su genio. No se hacen esas cosas. ¿Significa romper la primera norma sobre el respeto al amo? No estoy seguro... Debería empezar a llevar encima la Guía de Bolsillo del Protocolo para Genios. ¿En cuántos líos me había metido ya? Los Ancianos no eran conocidos precisamente por su indulgencia. Me pregunto si está mal que me llame Genio. Tengo que reconocer que es más agradable que oír « ¡Eh, tú!».

Se encoge de hombros y pasa tan campante por mi lado hacia el salón, con la «comida» y una lata para beber en la mano. La sigo en vez de esperar a que me lo ordene, como suelo hacer, pero como casi nunca me da órdenes, me he acostumbrado a suponer lo que quiere. Se tira en el sofá y coge un bloc de notas de la mesa de centro. Yo me siento en un viejo sillón al otro lado de la habitación y pongo una mueca de asco al oler la piel envejecida. Todo lo que hay aquí me recuerda al tiempo. Se queda mirando al papel, inexpresiva. Ser mortal debe de ser aburridísimo.

—Tengo que preparar un discurso para la exposición de la semana que viene —dice y levanta la vista para mirarme—. Tenemos que hablar sobre nuestros cuadros. ¿No te parece una estupidez? Los cuadros precisamente dicen lo que tú no quieres expresar en voz alta.

—Yo creía que los cuadros servían para ser apasionado —contesto y me reclino cuando Katniss vuelve a cambiar. Su pelo es un poco más largo, quizás, o sus ojos un poco más oscuros. Me cuesta decirlo con exactitud.

Se ríe con tanta tranquilidad que me asusta. Los amos no... Se ríen de las cosas que digo. Piden deseos, yo se los concedo y luego me voy a casa.

—Ten —dice y me tira el mando a distancia del televisor.

—Ummm, gracias.

Y sobre todo, los amos no invitan a los genios a ver la televisión con ellos.

Divago mientras le doy al botón de encendido, los recuerdos de Caliban fluyen por mi mente. La mayoría son de mí sentado en mi apartamento, contemplando las calles bordeadas de flores y la ciudad verde y plateada que hay más abajo, mitad metrópolis, mitad jardín pero brillante y resplandeciente. Mi apartamento era pequeño, pero tenía un buen balcón que daba a la ciudad destellante y a las montañas del horizonte; no tenía nada que ver con los pisos estrechos, con olor ha cerrado, que he visto en este mundo. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo cuando caminaba por los parques de jacintos y bocas de dragón en flor, cuando comía verduras al curry y arroz jazmín, mirando las luces del cielo...

Suspiro. Tengo que dejar de entretenerme pensando en mi hogar. Lo único que consigo es sentirme peor. Abro los ojos y miro la televisión. Un rostro familiar aparece en la pantalla.

— ¡Oye, yo conozco a ese! Es uno de mis antiguos amos.

Katniss levanta la vista del papel.

— ¿Quién?

—El tipo del abrigo largo. Sabía muy bien los deseos que quería pedir. Volví a Caliban en veinte minutos.

No me acuerdo de su nombre. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, nunca he sabido el nombre de ningún amo hasta ahora.

Katniss abre los ojos de par en par y mira la pantalla parpadeando.

— ¿ Caesar Flickerman? —pregunta, llena de asombro.

Asiento.

— ¿Qué pidió?

— ¿No es evidente? — digo, señalando con una mano la pantalla—. Fama.

— ¿Por eso es famoso? ¿Por un deseo?

— ¿No has visto sus películas? No habrás pensado que la consiguió por sus aptitudes de interpretación, ¿no? Concedo deseos, no hago milagros.

Katniss vuelve a mirar la pantalla, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sobrecogimiento.

—Supongo que tiene sentido —dice en voz baja mientras mi antiguo amo actúa bastante mal—. Guau.

—Intenté convencerle de que deseara ser un buen actor en vez de desear ser un actor famoso, pero me contestó que los buenos actores no siempre se hacían famosos —añadí.

Katniss cambia otra vez.

— ¿Qué otros deseos has concedido?

Su pregunta directa tira de mí, pero no es muy fuerte; sólo me está preguntando, no exige una respuesta.

«Un cambio muy bueno que suelen tener los amos», pienso antes de responder:

—La mayoría de veces son cosas normales. Dinero, éxito, amor... Una vez una mujer me pidió que le devolviera la vida a su perro. Fue un deseo interesante, un tanto raro, pero la hizo muy feliz. No debería estar contándote esto. Creo que rompe la primera norma. Pero, oye, a lo mejor si te desvelo sus deseos, te doy alguna idea.

— ¿Le devolviste la vida a un perro? — Pregunta Katniss—. Ese... ese es un deseo maravilloso.

—Supongo.

Finjo que para mí no tiene importancia, pero en realidad también fue uno de mis deseos preferidos.

—Entonces, ¿no hay nada que no puedas conceder? ¿No hay reglas? —pregunta Katniss.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Más o menos. Bueno, no, supongo que hay unas pocas. No puedo conceder deseos que pidan más deseos. ¡Ah! Y no puedo convertirte en sirena.

—Ummm... ¿Qué? —exclama Katniss, con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisita.

—Hace unos años tuve un ama que era adiestradora de delfines o de ballenas o algo por el estilo. Total, que quería que la convirtiera en sirena.

— ¿Y esos Ancianos de los que hablas todo el rato tienen normas estrictas sobre no transformar a nadie en sirena?

—No, pero no puedo cambiar lo que es una persona cómo es esa persona, si es que tiene sentido.

—Ah. ¿Se puso triste cuando no pudiste hacerlo?

— ¿Mi ama? —pregunto, sorprendido—. Me imagino. Creo que lloró. No lo sé muy bien... —se me apaga la voz, pues me siento avergonzado de no tener una respuesta para Katniss.

Me sonríe y los ojos se le llenan de una dulce tristeza cuando el cabello le cae delante de su cara. Me atrapa por un segundo y casi se me escapa el deseo que pasa por su mirada. Apenas puedo verlo, es algo profundo, algo que no me ha dicho, algo que me da la impresión de que no se lo ha contado a nadie. ¿Por qué no puedo mirar en su interior?

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

-Se me suele dar muy bien saber lo que quieren los mortales...

Katniss aprieta los labios y evita mirarme a los ojos.

—Yo no tengo deseos como esos. Bueno, sé lo que quiero desear: pertenecer a algún sitio, formar parte de algo, con alguien. Pero sólo quiero eso para poder... sentirme completa de nuevo, en vez de destrozada como estoy tras la pérdida de Gale...

—Aún es tu amigo, no le has per...

—Sí —me interrumpe—, sí que le he perdido. Sigue ahí en cierto modo, pero... He perdido algo. Una parte de mí se rompió cuando me di cuenta de que ya no me quería, de que ya no podía quererle como antes. Pero no puedo pedir un deseo para volver a sentirme completa. Me has dicho que no dura, que desear ser feliz nunca dura. Así que lo que me haría sentir completa es formar parte de algo en vez de ser invisible, pero no quiero desear eso. No puede ser que sea tan patética para desear una cosa así. —Su voz se apaga—. No sé qué hacer.

Me río. No quiero, pero no puedo evitarlo. No me extraña que no pueda saber lo que quiere, puesto que no es un auténtico deseo.

Los ojos de Katniss brillan de ira.

—Me alegro de que te haga gracia.

Suelto otra carcajada.

—Bueno, es que es imposible ser una persona rota o completa. No eres más que una persona. Sólo puedes existir, sólo formas parte de ti misma, tú eres la única responsable de tu felicidad o de formar parte de algo o de lo que sea. Ese sentimiento de estar rota o completa no es más que un truco de la mente mortal. Los tres deseos no te harán sentir más completa de lo que eres ahora. Al menos no por mucho tiempo.

Espero que me responda y me eche la bronca como siempre. Pero, en cambio, baja la vista hacia el suelo y se le empañan los ojos porque se siente herida y avergonzada. Vuelve a su papel.

Me encojo.

Sólo es una mortal. No debería sentirme culpable por una mortal. Es culpa suya tener un falso deseo. Pero pasamos mucho rato en silencio y se me empieza a hacer un nudo en el estómago. Muy bien.

—No me he reído de ti —mascullo.

«Ya está. ¿Contenta?»

No alza la vista.

—No te enfades. Tengo que decírtelo, eres muy fuerte, ¿sabes? La mayoría ya hubiera pedido el deseo de formar parte de algo. Lo único que digo es que aunque lo desees, no te sentirás diferente a menos que encuentres lo que te haga... formar parte de algo.

—No me entiendes —dice con una intensidad que no había oído antes—. Puede que te pegues todo el día por Caliban sin hacer nada, rodeado de gente perfecta y completa y... Por cierto, ¿qué haces allí? ¿Cómo voy a esperar que lo entiendas?

Niega con la cabeza.

Katniss no se da cuenta de que me ha hecho dos preguntas directas Para ser sincero, podría evitar responder a las dos; en realidad ella no espera respuestas, por lo que no me siento obligado. Aun así, pongo los ojos en blanco y contesto aunque preferiría no hacerlo, pero quizá me haga sentir menos culpable.

— ¿Tus padres han salido a celebrar su aniversario? —pregunto con nerviosismo y me doy la vuelta para mirar fijamente la película.

La pregunta capta la atención de Katniss. Levanta la vista y asiente, mientras yo intento concentrarme en Caesar, que ahora está doblando cucharas en la televisión.

Esto es muy embarazoso. Tal vez no debería obsesionarme tanto con la culpa.

— ¿Le ha regalado flores? —Miro por encima de ella. Asiente y el deseo de que alguien le traiga flores pasa como una flecha por delante de sus ojos. Como de costumbre, no expresa el deseo en voz alta. Orgullo humano. Contengo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y sigo hablando—. ¿De qué clase?

—Rosas. Estaban sobre la encimera cuando llegué a casa justo antes de... llamarte.

— ¿De qué color? —pregunto.

—Rosa claro, creo.

Bajo la vista hacia mis manos al contestar. —Rosa claro. Eso es... Gentileza, admiración y gracia. A no ser que fueran rosa pastel, porque ese color significa amistad. Y si fueran más coral que rosa, entonces es deseo. Eso es lo que «hago todo el día» en Caliban. Reparto ramos de la floristería.

Espero a que se ría de mí, como hacen la mayoría de genios.

Pero en su lugar, pasamos varios instantes en silencio. Al final levanto la cabeza y veo que Katniss me está mirando fijamente, con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.

— ¿Eres el chico de las flores? —pregunta y las comisuras de sus labios se mueven para formar una sonrisa mal disimulada.

—Soy un repartidor de ramos. ¡Olvídalo, no debería haber dicho nada! —gruño.

Esto es lo que se recibe cuando se tienen conversaciones con el amo.

—No, no te enfades —dice, pero aún queda una ligera risa en su garganta. Es una risa profunda, distinta a la llena de vida que le sale cuando se ríe con la gente del instituto. Su cara resplandece de diversión—. No quería decir eso. Es que no me esperaba que hicieras algo así. ¿Por qué eres repartidor de ramos? ¿Pagan bien?

Apoyo la cabeza en mi mano. No debería haber intentado explicárselo. Quiere una respuesta a toda costa y aunque trate de ignorarla, las preguntas tiran de mí hasta que la sensación es demasiado fuerte para soportarla.

—No, no está bien pagado. De hecho, ni siquiera me pagan. No trabajamos por dinero, trabajamos porque nos gustan nuestros trabajos. Me gusta porque... —Pongo una mueca y suspiro—. Los genios no se enamoran ni se atacan como los humanos. Somos inmortales en Caliban, así que enamorarse eternamente es... poco realista. Pero cuando se reciben flores, nada importa. Es el único momento en el que no les importa que el genio que envía las flores sea sustituido por otro amante a la semana siguiente. Es... diferente. Es el instante en el que alguien no es otro genio elegido al azar, sino algo especial para alguien. Por eso me gusta ser el que reparte las flores, para verlo, eso es todo.

Espero un segundo antes de mirarla a los ojos, pero cuando lo hago, ya no se ríe tanto, sino que esboza una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es muy bonito —dice—, aunque debes de sentirte solo.

Hago una pausa.

—No me había detenido a pensar en eso. No diría que me siento solo. No tenemos esa necesidad. A los mortales os hace falta compañía porque tenéis tristeza, deseos y un tiempo limitado de vida. Allí no tenemos esas cosas... —Se me apaga la voz porque no estoy seguro de si lo que digo tiene sentido. Katniss asiente.

— ¿Y tú les has enviado flores a alguien?

—La verdad es que no —contesto y me sorprendo a mí mismo, llevo siglos sin pensar en enviarle flores a nadie—. Las genios son un poco narcisistas y... eeeh... avariciosas. Hace años que no salgo con nadie.

— ¡Pero si eres encantador! —contesta.

Levanto una ceja al captar el atisbo de sarcasmo que muestra su sonrisa.

Me cuesta no reír cuando sus ojos brillan de la gracia que le hace su propia broma.

—Sí, sí. Aunque allí es diferente. No estamos encadenados los unos con los otros como los de aquí. En Caliban eres tú mismo, tienes tu propia identidad. Mientras sepas quién eres, puedes ser feliz, así que no hay una necesidad real de quedar con alguien a menos que estés aburrido.

Katniss muerde la tapa de su bolígrafo con una sonrisa irónica.

—Sí. O a lo mejor es que no encuentras a nadie que quiera salir contigo.

Suspiro, pero sonrío.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Podrías desear flores, ¿sabes?

—No pienso hacerlo.

— ¿Y flores y bombones?

—No.

— ¿A quién no le gustan los bombones? Una caja de dulces con forma de corazón haría que cualquiera se sintiera completo —digo.

—Venga —responde—, sé razonable. No estamos hablando de elegir derecha o izquierda. Pedir tres deseos es algo muy importante.

—Para ti, no para Caesar.

—Bueno, eso está claro. Todo es fácil para Caesar. El tío esquiva las balas —dice Katniss.

Un chirrido alto la interrumpe, la puerta del garaje se está abriendo. Sus padres hacen mucho ruido al salir del coche, como si hubieran tomado un montón de vino en la cena. Katniss me mira al levantarse del sofá.

—Me voy a mi habitación. Querrán ver algún programa de política o algo por el estilo —dice.

Me pongo de pie y me meto las manos en los bolsillos. Sé que no quiere que vaya con ella a su cuarto, pero al menos el miedo se le ha pasado.

— ¿Me tengo que ir? —pregunto, aunque ya sé su respuesta. Me mira, disculpándose y asiente—. Muy bien —digo y la habitación se vuelve borrosa cuando empiezo a desaparecer—. Buenas noches, Katniss.

HOLA!

bueno pues aquí les dejo otro capitulo ... sip hoy hay doble capitulo es que ya quiero que empiece lo bueno jejejejejeje

disfrutenlo

bren mellark


	5. Chapter 5

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la adaptación a la historia que le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO V  
_

_POV. KATNISS_

Faltan 5 horas para la fiesta.

Cuatro.

Tres. Debería haber pasado el día pintando, el tiempo se me pasa más rápido de ese modo. Empiezo a rebuscar en mi armario para ver qué me pongo esta noche.

—Podrías desear un armario nuevo.

Oigo la voz de Peeta detrás de mí. Esta vez no me sobresalto, supongo que me he acostumbrado a que aparezca y desaparezca. Suspiro y me doy la vuelta desde mi escasa colección de vestidos para mirarle a los ojos mientras me dejo caer en la silla de mi escritorio.

—Sí, un armario nuevo. Menudo deseo. Por cierto, ¿qué se ponen las chicas para ir a una fiesta en Caliban? —pregunto—. ¿Van muy arregladas?

—Supongo. Bueno, más bien informales. No llevan mucha ropa a las fiestas... —Levanto las dos cejas. Peeta se encoge de hombros y continúa—: Todas las genios tienen más o menos el mismo aspecto, así que da igual.

—Eres tan romántico.

Sonrío con suficiencia y luego me río cuando Peeta finge una reverencia caballerosa antes de tirarse sobre mi cama.

—Sí, bueno, a decir verdad, al cabo de un rato dejas de notar la diferencia entre un genio y otro. Todos nos parecemos bastante. Si ya cuesta distinguirnos, no te digo ponernos románticos con alguien en particular.

**—Se me hace muy raro pensar que no tienes nombre. Tú eres Peeta —digo. Y de repente pienso quién más podría ser sin ese título.

Peeta se ríe y luego contesta con alegría:

—Supongo. Pero ese nombre me lo has puesto tú. Cuando vuelva a Caliban, volveré a ser un genio más... **

Deja de hablar y su entrecejo se arruga al poner una expresión de desconcierto que no acabo de entender.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle lo que está pensando cuando habla otra vez:

—A lo que iba, las genios van a las fiestas medio desnudas. No es tan atractivo como piensas, pero así lo quieren los Ancianos.

Empieza a rascar mi colcha con cara de aburrimiento.

— ¡Eh, rebobina! —exclamo y niego con la cabeza—. ¿Los Ancianos quieren que las genios vayan medio desnudas?

—Bueno... más o menos. No quedan muchos genios. Creo que somos unos cuantos miles. Por eso tienen el protocolo y todo eso; las reglas se crearon para intentar evitar que muriéramos.

— ¿Y las genios desnudas previenen la extinción?

—No, pero anima a... mmm... la reproducción.

Me muero de vergüenza.

—Perdón por preguntar. Es que creía que erais inmortales.

—En Caliban. Pero se van sumando todas estas visitas al mundo mortal, donde los genios envejecemos con el tiempo.

—Ah —digo y trago saliva para intentar ocultar mi culpa.

Peeta se encoge de hombros y enrolla un hilo suelto alrededor de sus dedos.

Al final me doy la vuelta hacia la pantalla de mi ordenador y cliqueo sobre las imágenes de las novedades de la tienda Gap. Vuelvo a mirar mi armario con un suspiro. No tengo nada que se parezca a esa ropa. Tengo que ir de compras más de una vez al año.

Para colmo de males, cuando llega Gale para recogerme, parece que acabe de salir de una revista de moda. Le envuelve el aroma a café después de haber pasado el día trabajando en una cafetería de la zona, pero de algún modo hace que parezca colonia cara en vez de un cortado.

—Ponte el negro —me aconseja Gale tras desfilar para él con los vestidos que tengo.

Peeta, que ha estado jugueteando con mis peluches, alza la vista para mirarme.

—A mí también me gusta el negro —dice y empieza a ordenar los muñecos de modo que todos los gatos estén juntos.

Galee mira a Genio y se encoge de hombros.

—Hay unanimidad. Ponte el negro. Venga, es hora de irse.

¡Lo que daría por un pincel ahora mismo!

Al llegar a la fiesta, parece que estoy en un estreno raro de Hollywood: conozco a todas las estrellas, pero tan sólo unos cuantos me conocen a mí. Los observo a todos, los estudio, para intentar averiguar cuál es la mejor manera de captar esta enorme masa de luz, rojo, baile y cerveza. Hay copas rojas esparcidas por todo el jardín delantero, y todas las puertas y las ventanas están abiertas. Algo dentro se rompe y a continuación se oyen las risas gorjeantes de varias chicas. La música está tan alta que me hace vibrar el corazón. Hay tantos coches aparcados en el jardín y en la calle que tenemos que pasar la casa de largo y aparcar casi una manzana más lejos, donde sigo oyendo cómo resuena la música.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —dice Peeta entre dientes mientras atravesamos la oscuridad hacia la casa brillantemente iluminada.

— ¿Para darme apoyo moral? —contesto con una sonrisita de complicidad.

— ¡Tú puedes, Katniss! —exclama Peeta y me anima con los brazos.

Me río.

—Muy bien entonces vete. —Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de darme cuenta de que se lo va a tomar como una orden directa. Le miro a los ojos—. Bueno... a menos que quieras quedarte.

Genio alza la vista para mirarme.

— ¿Sabes? Me voy a quedar. Quién sabe, puede que esta noche decidas pedir un deseo.

—Hablando de deseos, Kat, podrías desear que me hubiera acordado de traer dinero para comprar cerveza —dice Gale mientras hurga en su cartera y llena el suelo de recibos arrugados—. Da igual. Seguro que podemos entrar —añade después de mirarme fijamente a los ojos y yo noto entonces cómo mi ceño se frunce de preocupación.

Gale se dirige hacia la casa y saluda con la cabeza a las dos chicas casi desnudas que flanquean la puerta y llevan unos cubos llenos de billetes de dólares. Las chicas, de dientes resplandecientes y joyas de plástico, saludan a Gale con la mano y él señala su cartera vacía. Pero cuando mira hacia mí, ellas cambian la cara.

—Es que no podemos dejaros pasar a los dos gratis... para algo están los cubos de cerveza —dice una.

¿Se cree que no la oigo? ¿Que no he visto cómo ha cambiado la cara al verme?

Peeta pone los ojos en blanco y masculla:

—Dile que tú tienes dinero.

Niego enseguida con la cabeza con la esperanza de que las chicas no me vean, pero Peeta me empuja y me lanza contra ellas. Las miro para darles a entender que sé que parezco patética y desesperada, pero en vez de las miradas de asco que esperaba, una de las chicas alarga la mano y coge algo en el aire que deja en el cubo de dinero.

—¡Gracias! Entra —dice con una voz alegre.

Gale parece sorprendido, pero sonríe y se mete en la casa.

Yo me quedo helada.

—Es una ilusión —me aclara Peeta —. Todos han visto que le has dado dinero. Por cierto, menudos aires la rubia...

—Gracias, Peeta —le susurro con sinceridad mientras atravesamos el umbral de la puerta.

Le toco la mano un instante en señal de agradecimiento y me mira a los ojos de pronto, lleno de sorpresa.

—No he venido hasta aquí para marcharme nada más llegar —replica Peeta, aunque su voz no tiene el tono que yo esperaba.

Vuelvo la vista justo a tiempo para ver la mirada de asco y arrepentimiento que pone al descubrir la fiesta donde me acaba de meter.

La casa está llena de ese olor dulce a malta, entre humo de tabaco y cerveza derramada. La música está muy alta, está demasiado oscuro y el ambiente cargado. Noto el sudor bajando por mi espalda del calor que hace de tanta gente que hay. Todos están de pie reunidos en pequeños círculos, hablando, apoyados unos en otros: las chicas vestidas de fucsia y turquesa, con sus dientes rectos y perfectos; y los chicos, peinados a la moda, esbozando sonrisas de coqueteo. Finnick nos saluda con la mano desde el otro lado de la sala. Nos dice que vayamos con él.

Sonrío y Gale me pone una mano firme en el hombro.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo, Kat? —pregunta Gale—. Eeeh... ¿qué te parece si nos quedamos contigo? —se corrige cuando se acuerda de Peeta.

Sé muy bien que le preocupa que haya ido a la fiesta. No cree que sea «lo que a mí me va». A lo mejor tiene razón, porque una parte de mí quiere agarrarle del brazo hasta que me tranquilice.

Pero no. Ya no quiero ser la chica invisible que siempre va con Gale Hawthorne. Quiero mezclarme con esta gente yo sola. Además, Gale también ha venido a pasárselo bien, no quiero que se pase toda la noche cuidándome.

—No —contesto y espero que mi voz suene más segura de lo que me siento yo. Gale asiente.

—Bueno, si me necesitas, vuelvo. Peeta, ¿vienes conmigo? ¿O quieres ver cómo Finnick aplasta latas de cerveza en su mollera?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y Peeta me lanza una mirada inquisitiva.

—Ve con Gale —susurro.

Estoy a punto de corregir la orden cuando levanta las manos con un gesto de:

—Ya lo sé. No es una orden. No es tan fuerte cuando no estás mandando algo.

Mira a Finnick con recelo, luego sigue a Gale y esquiva a un par de chicas que están bailando juntas para llamar la atención de unos tíos que hay a su lado.

— ¡Katniss! —Finnick vuelve a hacerme señas.

Está rodeado de rubias teñidas que me lanzan miradas aburridas. Me abro paso entre las chicas (que, gracias a Dios y no intentan bailar conmigo) y veo la piel dorada de Annie al otro lado de la sala, donde le está dando sorbos a un combinado de color melocotón, que hace juego con su camiseta sin mangas.

— ¡Siéntate— Le diré a alguien que te traiga una cerveza —dice Finnick afectuosamente.

Los rostros de las chicas que hay a su alrededor se oscurecen. ¿Tienen celos de mí? No. Eso es imposible. Respiro hondo y asiento con la cabeza.

—Sería genial, gracias.

— ¡Oye! ¡ Marvel! —grita Finnick por encima del fuerte ruido de las voces y la música. Se da la vuelta un corpulento jugador de fútbol. Finnick levanta dos dedos y el chico mete la mano en la nevera más cercana. Luego tira las dos latas encima de la mesa de centro, Finnick las coge y me pasa una.

No me gusta la cerveza. Sólo la he bebido una o dos veces y me parece que sabe a alcohol desinfectante. Pero ahora no voy a rechazar una. Abro la lata y trato de beber sin saborearla demasiado. Finnick se da la vuelta y mira a una chica esbelta que acaba de contar un chiste. Miro a la chica que tengo al otro lado, pero no sé cómo empezar una conversación con ella. Además, lo más seguro es que no sepa ni quién soy.

«Di algo, Katniss. Haz algo.»

Me hundo en el sofá. A lo mejor se me traga y de ese modo dejo de parecer una pringada en silencio, allí sentada, tímida e incómoda. Tal vez debería optar por marcharme.

No.

Quiero formar parte de esto. Necesito formar parte de esto. Yo puedo formar parte de esto. Sin un deseo. Suelto el aire y me obligo a sentarme derecha. Me inclino hacia delante para ver a Peeta y a Gale que están sentados juntos en el patio. Están aquí, uno es invisible, es cierto, pero está aquí. Si ellos pueden yo también. Le doy unos golpecitos suaves a Finnick en el hombro y fuerzo una sonrisa cuando se da la vuelta hacia mí.

** en la historia verdadera katniss llama a peeta, genio, ya que como aqui dice, los genios no tienen nombre, pero pues si no le ponia nombre como ivamos a relacionarlo con peata ? no queria quitarle nada a la historia asi que por eso lo aclaro aqui **

Hola pues otra vez estoy por aquí con este nuevo capitulo ... en este podemos ver que entre katniss y peeta ya hay mas _comadrería y el ambiente esta mas relajado el próximo capitulo estará muy interesante por que se revelara un poco de la pasada relación entre katniss y gale así que no dejen de leer ..  
_

_Los veré luego _

_bren mellark_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la adaptación a la historia que le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO VI  
_

_POV. PETTA_

Sigo a Gale a través de una densa nube de gente y humo de cigarrillos, paso por una cocina llena de neveras y unas cuantas parejas dándose el lote mientras creen que nadie les mira. Gale me aguanta abierta la puerta que va a dar a la terraza. Vuelvo la vista hacia Katniss, que se está sentando en el sofá que hay junto a Finnick. Está bien. Además, si tiene un deseo, me llamará... no tiene sentido que me quede esperando.

¿Por qué estoy tan preocupado?

Una chica llama a Gale y se acerca corriendo. Empieza a hablar rápido y Gale parece que quiere huir de ella. Alzo la mirada hacia las estrellas desperdigadas que se asoman detrás de una gruesa capa de nubes. Los minutos pasan, quizás un rato más. He comenzado a perder la cuenta del tiempo exacto.

El objetivo extraoficial de todo genio es conceder deseos en tres días: «Tres en Tres». Nunca he tardado tanto como ahora. Hoy es el tercer día y no hay ningún deseo a la vista. La desagradable sensación de estar envejeciendo no es tan fuerte como antes, pero todavía noto cómo pasa el tiempo y aún veo cómo Gale cambia constantemente delante de mí. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado en Caliban desde que me fui. Me imagino que no mucho. La verdad es que Caliban es una especie de máquina que funciona bien. Hay muy pocas sorpresas, los Ancianos ya se encargan de eso.

— ¿Peeta? —susurra Gale con severidad y de pronto me doy cuenta de que lleva hablándome desde hace un minuto o algo así.

Mis pensamientos sobre Caliban se desvanecen y me siento sobre la barandilla de la terraza. Cree que mi nombre es «Peeta», me llama igual que Katniss.

—Perdona, había olvidado que podías verme —contesto.

—No pasa nada. Llevas callado una media hora.

— ¿Tanto rato? — ¡Vaya, sí que estoy perdiendo la cuenta!—. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?—pregunto.

—Unas cuantas horas. El tiempo suficiente para que ella se dé cuenta de que las fiestas de barril no son lo suyo, eso, espero.

—Tú vas con ellos —le digo—. ¿A ti sí que te van estas fiestas?

—No, no mucho. Bueno, no es que las odie. Al principio era guay que me invitaran, estar aquí y todo eso. Pero ahora... —Se encoge de hombros—. Kat... este sitio no es para ella. No es que no quiera que se vuelva a sentir parte del grupo. Sí que quiero y me gustaría ayudarla, pero no quiero que lo consiga así. He intentado explicarle que no es invisible, que puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera, pero después del daño que le hice, supongo que no tengo derecho a evitar que haga lo que sea que ella crea que le va a hacer feliz.

Por fin. Gale acaba de expresar un deseo. En todo el rato que llevo con él, no había tenido ni uno, lo que es muy extraño en un mortal. Pero ahora el deseo está claro por el modo en el que sus ojos recorren el suelo: desea acabar con sus remordimientos.

— ¿Qué os pasó a vosotros dos? —pregunto.

—La persona que va a hacer realidad sus sueños debería saberlo —contesta Gale con una sonrisa forzada.

Unas cuantas chicas que están cotorreando miran a Gale con las cejas perfiladas levantadas porque parece que hable solo.

—Estoy ensayando unas frases para una obra de teatro —les aclara Gale enseguida.

No parecen muy convencidas, pero les da igual. El chico suspira y empieza a contarme:

—Katniss y yo éramos muy buenos amigos. Cuando entramos en el instituto, decidimos probar a ver qué tal nos iba de novios. Fue extraño y maravilloso a la vez, porque no estábamos nerviosos cuando quedábamos, ¿sabes? Parecía natural que acabáramos juntos como siempre les ocurre a los que son muy amigos en las películas de amor.

»Yo quería a Katniss, pero comencé a darme cuenta de que sentía algo diferente de lo que ella sentía por mí. Me encantaba la seguridad que me daba, el hecho de tenerla ahí para hablar, de tener a alguien que me entendiera, alguien a la que yo entendía. Pero era una amiga. Entonces una noche Katniss me dijo que me quería y nos besamos, y supe que aquella vez habría algo más que un beso.

—Pero tú... —digo.

—Soy gay, sí. Y se lo dije justo cuando se estaba quitando la camisa —acaba de decir Gale con una mueca de disgusto y toca las hojas de una planta que hay en una maceta a su lado.

—El momento perfecto.

Gale asiente.

—A decir verdad, ni siquiera estuve seguro de que era gay hasta que llevábamos casi un año. Bueno el caso es que intenté explicárselo, pero me echó y estuvo semanas sin hablar conmigo. Se volvió más callada, más tímida... más solitaria.

«La destrozaste. O al menos ella cree que la destrozaste.»

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué no...? —Me callo a mitad de la frase.

« ¿Por qué no te ha deseado a ti directamente?» es lo que estoy pensando, pero temo decirlo. Nunca he hablado con el posible sujeto de un deseo como este.

«Sí, Gale, puedo manipularte. Katniss pide un deseo y yo te cambio la forma de ser.» Aparto la vista de él.

Gale niega con la cabeza, ya sabe por dónde voy.

—Katniss no lo haría. Es mi mejor amiga. No desearía cambiarme de ese modo.

—Pero estar contigo le haría feliz.

—Sí, sí. Pero no es tan fácil. Amigo, cómo nos complicamos la vida —dice Gale con una amplia sonrisa—. Hazme un favor y no le concedas ningún estúpido deseo.

Una vez se pide el deseo, tengo que cumplirlo, pero no se lo quiero decir a Gale. No me está hablando como si fuera un genio. Me está hablando a mí. A Petta. Es curioso, no estoy seguro de si quiero acabar recordándole el protocolo sobre respetar a los amos y las normas de los deseos. Pero ¿es que no se da cuenta de que se supone que no soy más que un ser que concede deseos?

Gale le da un buen sorbo a la cerveza que tiene en la mano.

—A propósito, ¿la ves desde ahí? No quiero que uno de esos futbolistas la convenza para que juegue a ver quién bebe más cerveza o algo por el estilo.

Me inclino hacia atrás sobre la barandilla y apenas veo el sofá por la puerta de la cocina, pero Katniss no está allí. Finnick y ella se han ido y sólo han dejado una hendidura y unas cuantas chicas que parece que se están marchitando entre los cojines.

—Se ha ido. Los dos se han ido. Antes estaban en el sofá —digo con una mueca.

Gale suspira y frunce el entrecejo, preocupado.

— ¿Me ayudas a encontrarla? —pregunta.

Yo asiento. Volvemos adentro y Gale se dirige hacia un comedor, donde la mesa está llena de cartas y vasos de chupito. Yo voy en dirección opuesta.

Los amos y los genios están conectados, por lo que normalmente encuentro a mi ama en cualquier sitio y reaparezco a su lado. Pero justo ahora es como si el vínculo que nos une estuviera oculto por una densa niebla. Aunque puede que sea porque estoy intentando buscarla cuando no hay ningún deseo que conceder. Estoy rompiendo la tercera norma. Si la ayudo sin que haya pedido un deseo, tendré menos posibilidades de volver pronto a Caliban. ¿Cuántas veces habré roto ya esta norma por ella? No tenía que haber hecho aquel truco en la puerta, pero esas chicas no deberían haberla tratado de aquella manera. Como si no importara. No la veo por ningún lado en la planta baja, así que subo las escaleras.

Arriba hace frío y está oscuro, a diferencia del ambiente templado de abajo. La música aquí no se oye muy bien, sólo distingo el ruido sordo de los graves, y las conversaciones que hacen tanto alboroto abajo no son más que un débil parloteo. Se oye tanto la respiración que así es como la he encontrado. El sonido irregular de la suya me llega desde el otro lado de la oscuridad.

— ¿Katniss? —La veo moverse en la penumbra y una sensación de alivio me embarga—. ¿Qué haces? —susurro.

Está arrodillada junto a la puerta y agarra el marco tan fuerte con los dedos, que tiene los nudillos blancos. Miro hacia la habitación donde tiene la vista clavada, como si estuviera en trance. Annie y Finnick están unidos en un fuerte abrazo, Annie está casi desnuda y tiene el aspecto de una bailarina o una diosa romana bajo la luz de la luna.

Me vuelvo hacia Katniss y ella deja de observarlos para mirarme a mí. El profundo deseo, el deseo de sentirse completa, aparece en sus ojos.

—Son tan hermosos... ¿ves cómo forman parte el uno del otro? —masculla sin apenas articular—. No... Yo no... pretendía espirarlos. Es que los vi...

Suelta el marco de la puerta y, temblorosa, me da la mano y se vuelve hacia mí.

Vacilo.

No debería ayudarla sin que haya pedido un deseo. Es la tercera norma. Debería convencerla de que deseara formar parte de un grupo, ahora que está desesperada. Tal y como los Ancianos exigen. Debería hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para regresar a Caliban lo antes posible.

Vuelvo a mirar a Finnick y Annie, y luego a los ojos de Katniss. Me necesita. A mí, no a los deseos ni al que concede deseos. Sólo a mí, a Peeta. Nadie me ha necesitado antes, así no. En Caliban nadie necesita a nadie.

¿Cómo íbamos a necesitarlos si ni siquiera tenemos un nombre propio?

Me tiene la mano agarrada. La separo de la puerta, apoyo su espalda en la pared y le retiro el pelo de los labios. Ella se lleva las rodillas al pecho, sin rastro de risa ni burla en sus ojos.

—No tienes que formar parte de esto, no tienes que ser igual que ellos —digo después de esforzarme por que me salgan las palabras.

Hola pues como han podido leer en este capitulo hemos descubierto la historia de gale y katniss, bueno la parte de gale (esta historia me recuerda un poco a la de THG por alguna razon y mas en la amistad de estos personaje de katniss y gale, aunque tambien este peeta es muy tierno y sacrificara mucho acausa de el amor que siente por katniss ) bueno ya no les contare mas ... es que me puso un poco dramatica eso es todo ... tambien en este capitulo podemos ver a un peeta que empieza a tener un cambio en la forma de ver a su ama ...

espero les guste y gracias a todas pór sus reviews enserio eso me motiva y me emociona para que suba mas rapido jajajaja creo que hoy subire dos capitulos ehhh que les parece? bueno hasta pronto y sigan leyendo y comenten si? porfavor ...

bye

bren mellark


	7. Chapter 7

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la adaptación a la historia que le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO VII_

_POV. KATNISS_

Las cuatros cervezas que me he bebido hacen que el pasillo se balancee y caiga. Sigue dando vueltas aunque esté apoyada en la pared, así que agarro a Peeta del hombro para que se detenga el mundo. Se pone tenso y luego se inclina hacia mí para que pueda sujetarme mejor. Inhalo el aroma a miel y a especias que suele rodearle.

—No siempre soy tan patética —farfullo—. Antes sí formaba parte de algo. Creía que Gale y yo seríamos uno de esos amores épicos, los típicos amigos de la infancia que se hacen mayores, se enamoran y todo eso. Pero un día, de repente dejó de quererme... —Cierro los ojos y caen un par de lágrimas—. Fue horrible. Ya no había modo de ser lo que él deseaba. Daba igual cómo me peinara o me vistiera, o sonriera. Nunca llegaría a ser lo que Gale quería. Nunca tendré un amor épico. Nunca tendré... —Me callo.

No quiero pensar en aquel momento, pero no puedo evitar acordarme de la noche en la que Gale me lo dijo. Mi habitación estaba envuelta en una luz azul y las paredes color «Flamingo Dream» se tiñeron de un lavanda claro que lo dejó todo muy bonito. Gale me besó, ese fue mi último beso auténtico, y yo me fundí con él al acercarme más. Piel sobre piel, sin vergüenza y con un cosquilleo provocado por la escasa distancia, nos tocamos y nos amamos; fue muy hermoso. Entonces me dijo: «Espera. Tengo algo que decirte». Se acabó. Y una parte de mí se rompió.

«Todo el mundo lo veía venir —me recuerda una voz en mi cabeza—. A nadie le cogió por sorpresa.»

Exhalo, puedo oler el alcohol de mi propio aliento, y cierro los ojos. Lo sabían. Pero yo no. Los mismos pensamientos han estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que Gale me lo dijo. Sin embargo, debajo de ellos hay otro pensamiento que me reprende.

«Katniss, lo sabías desde el principio.»

«Decidiste esperar a quedaros hablando tarde, por la noche; a cogeros de la mano, a las clases de esgrima, a tocaros y a perder la vergüenza.»

«Te pusiste una venda en los ojos para no ver las miradas de soslayo que les lanzaba a los chicos, y que cuando te besaba ni siquiera te ponía una mano encima.»

Porque si lo sabía, entonces es culpa mía.

«Lo que sí es culpa tuya es que estés destrozada de esta manera.»

Se me retuerce el estómago y me dan ganas de coger a Peeta de la mano y salir corriendo de allí, pero tengo las rodillas débiles, sin fuerzas; aunque no estoy segura de si es por el alcohol o por los recuerdos.

—Quiero sentirme como cuando estaba con Gale. Quiero volver a estar completa.

—No le necesitas para eso. No... No necesitas a nadie para eso. Ya estás... —Aparta la mirada, luego se pasa rápido una mano por el pelo, nervioso, como si le preocupara que alguien le estuviera vigilando—. Ya estás completa, eres fuerte y graciosa, y ellos no te hacen falta.

De pronto soy consciente de que estoy agarrando el antebrazo de Peeta con mi mano derecha y que con la izquierda tengo entrelazados sus dedos, y me doy cuenta de que su piel es lisa y perfecta, no se parece a nada que haya tocado antes. Me muerdo los labios y me tiembla la mandíbula.

—Sal de esta casa —dice Peeta en voz baja con una mirada intensa y penetrante, como si estuviera leyéndome la mente—. No necesitas a ninguno de los que están aquí. Yo te llevaré a casa.

A casa. Lejos de esta gente, lejos del único encuentro social real en el que he estado desde quién sabe hace cuánto tiempo. Niego con la cabeza.

—Pero es que yo... quiero volver a formar parte de algo para sentirme completa. Ahora mismo... —Vuelvo a mirar a Annie y Finnick—. Sólo deseo formar parte de algo como ellos... —Me callo.

Mi respiración se detiene en algún sitio entre mis pulmones y mis labios. «Deseo.» No quería decirlo. ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? Suelto el brazo de Petta mientras el corazón me late con fuerza.

Peeta me observa con detenimiento me examina la cara.

Sonríe, pero no sé por qué parece triste. Se pone de pie con la soltura de un bailarín y me levanta con él del suelo, despacio; cuando el pasillo da vueltas, me sujeta por la cintura hasta que le miro a los ojos de nuevo. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he deseado? No puedo parar de temblar. Intento decirle a Peeta que pare, pero las palabras se pierden en mi garganta. Peeta suelta el aire lentamente y aparta sus manos de mí, como si estuviera colocando un florero. Pone un brazo en su estómago y el otro, en su espalda. Se inclina un poco y aparta sus ojos azules de mí en el último momento. En voz baja, tan baja que casi no le oigo, habla mientras vuelve a ponerse derecho.

—Como desees.

Chicas pues prometí doble capitulo ... el primer deseo de katniss ! porfin, auuuu peeta ya la empieza a querer y a preocuparse por ella así comienza el amor ! ahhh ok pues aquí vemos la historia del romance con gale desde el punto de vista de katniss en esta historia gale no es odiable jajajaja , es un simple chico que cometió el error de no darse cuenta de sus preferencias antes de lastimar a su amiga o tal vez si pero no lo quería admitir...

las veo en el próximo y creo que merezco el doble de reviews ehhh

bye

bren mellark


	8. Chapter 8

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la adaptación a la historia que le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO VIII_

_POV. PEETA_

El deseo tira de mí como si estuviera en un torrente de agua. Puedo decidir cómo concederlo, puedo meter los dedos en la corriente para que fluya como yo quiero. Le concedo el deseo con cuidado, soy más meticuloso de lo que he sido en mucho tiempo. Sería más fácil dejar que el deseo fluyera a través de mí y que se concediera por sí solo, pero puede que no fuera exactamente lo que Katniss está pensando.

Quiero que sea correcto, no el simple resultado de la magia rápida y descontrolada. Tengo que incluir a Finnick, por desgracia, a Annie... y a todos. Separo la magia y la vuelvo a unir. Aunque sé que no es más que un truco de la mente mortal, no puedo evitar esperar haberle concedido un deseo que le haga sentir de verdad completa otra vez. Quizá puedo conseguirlo.

Ya está. Todo está perfectamente preparado, como un capullo que se convierte en una flor impecable y simétrica. Oigo que Finnick le dice a Annie en la habitación que tiene que marcharse y se pone la ropa. Katniss me mira y sus ojos llorosos se secan y se llenan de aquella chispa que tienen cuando ríe. Enseguida me alegro de haber incluido aquella chispa al conceder el deseo. Quiero ver cómo cambia, quiero ver cómo se va su tristeza, pero sé que Finnick saldrá de la habitación en cualquier momento y... no.

Me largo del pasillo, del resto ya se encargará ahora la magia, y reaparezco en el parque Holly. Me tiro bajo un roble, me quedo mirando sus ramas y el cielo nocturno que hay detrás. Tal vez debería de haberme quedado para asegurarme de que todo resultaba según lo planeado. O para contarle a Gale lo que había ocurrido. O algo por el estilo.

No. Nada.

Meto los dedos en la tierra, como si echara raíces para no moverme del sitio. Ella es mi ama, ha pedido un deseo y punto.

«Piensa en Caliban. Cada deseo te acerca más a Caliban. Eso es lo importante. No si ella piensa o no en ti como un ser que concede deseos.»

«Piensa en todo lo malo de los humanos. En que envejecen. En esa fiesta. En que están contestando al teléfono. En la comida de microonda. En que los perros llevan camiseta.»

«En cómo se ríe Katniss cuando está contigo, en que tiene miedo de decirte...»

«No, para. Vuelve a los perros con camiseta. No eres más que un genio. Si no fueras tú el que le concediera los deseos a Katniss, sería otro genio elegido al azar. No eres especial. Ella no se comporta diferente contigo.»

— ¿Un deseo en tres días? ¡Es tu peor récord! —dice una voz a través de la niebla de primera hora de la mañana.

Me levanto de un salto, con el corazón a toda velocidad por la sorpresa.

Hay otro genio, un chico alto de piel dorada, con el pelo color cobre y los ojos bronce, de pie junto al roble. Suspiro de alivio, es un amigo. Bueno, más o menos. Tenemos la típica amistad que tienen los genios, aunque he de admitir que desde que conozco a Katniss y a Gale, tengo otro concepto de ese término. Estoy seguro de que ellos se preocupan más el uno del otro que lo que este genio se preocupa por mí.

—Aun así es mejor que el tuyo —replico.

Le empujo en broma y ambos nos reímos. Me alegro de volver a ver a uno de los míos.

—Sí, sí. ¿Qué tal te va?

— ¿Me lo preguntas como un ifrit o como un amigo? —pregunto.

Lleva el uniforme de trabajo y una túnica azul oscura con una «I» con florituras bordada en la parte delantera. Ha envejecido, y mucho. Los ifrit van y vienen de Caliban y la Tierra con más frecuencia que la media de los genios, cada vez que se tiene que hacer presión, y la edad ha empezado a notársele en la cara. El chico —hombre en realidad, pues aparenta físicamente más de veinte años— se ríe.

—Deberías haberte convertido un ifrit, amigo mío, ¡así no tendrías que estar aquí atrapado, concediendo deseos, para empezar! —contesta eludiendo a mi pregunta.

Asiento y le dedico una sonrisa forzada.

Tal vez tenga razón. Los Genios Ancianos no hace mucho me pidieron que me hiciera ifrit. Conozco muy bien a los mortales, mejor que la mayoría de genios, por lo que para mí es fácil hacer presión; sé exactamente lo que hace espabilar a cada mortal, sé qué botones tengo que apretar para obligarle a que pida un deseo.

—No era lo mío —responde y espero que cambie de tema.

El ifrit se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Todo porque no pudiste acabar con aquel accidente de coche.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un blandengue —respondo con una mirada dura. Odio que la gente lo saque a relucir.

El ifrit se da cuenta de que se ha pasado y levanta las manos.

—Perdona, amigo. No quería ofenderte.

—Vale —digo y niego con la cabeza—. No te preocupes.

—Bueno, avísame si necesitas que la presione para los dos últimos —dice el ifrit.

— ¡No! No... No necesito presión —contesto rápido y mi garganta de repente se seca.

La idea de Katniss en un accidente de coche tensa todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. El ifrit se encoge de hombros.

—Vale. Bueno, tengo que irme. Hay un ama de casa en Inglaterra que intenta aplazar sus deseos. Cree que así el genio se pondrá nervioso y le dará más deseos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me relajo un poco.

— ¿De dónde sacan esas ideas? Nos vemos más tarde. No te preocupes, Katniss pedirá los deseos.

El ifrit, que ya había girado sobre sus talones para desaparecer, se da la vuelta en un remolino de seda azul real, con una ceja levantada.

Maldita sea.

— ¿Katniss?

No hay forma de salir de esta, ¿no? Es un amigo. No le importarán las normas. No se lo contará a los Ancianos. No pasará nada.

—Es mi ama. Insistió en que la llamara por su nombre de pila —le aclaro.

¿Sabe que me gusta referirme a ella como «Katniss» en vez de «ama»?

—Aun así... ¡Vaya! Ten cuidado de no romper el primer protocolo. Recuerda que las reglas existen para nuestra propia protección.

—Claro. Aunque ya conoces a las adolescentes. No son los amos más fáciles. Además, no eres el más indicado para hablar del protocolo.

Sonrío abiertamente para distraerlo. El ifrit se ríe.

—Sólo porque no vigilen a los ifrit, no significa que no trate de seguir las normas. Sería imposible presionar en algunos casos sin romperlas.

—Excusas, excusas —digo.

—Sí, sí. Bueno, es muy tarde, amigo —dice.

Respondo con un gesto de afirmación y el ifrit desaparece.

Suspiro de alivio. ¿Y su me hubiera preguntado por qué no quiero presionarla? ¿Hubiera tenido que... mentir? ¿Que admitir la verdad? ¿Que darle un puñetazo en la nariz?

Espera. ¿Por qué no quiero que le meta presión? No es más que mi ama. Sólo es una persona a la que le tengo que conceder deseos. Sólo nos conocemos desde hace unos días. Sin embargo, la idea de que la presionen me tensa los músculos y hace que me dé un vuelco el estómago.

«Piensa en Caliban. Esto no ocurre nunca en Caliban. Aquí nadie te hace sentir así. Los Ancianos se aseguran de eso. Estás un paso más cerca de volver a casa y dejar atrás todas estas rarezas.»

Suspiro, me tiro al suelo y me apoyo en el roble. Un paso más cerca.

Bueno acá les dejo uno nuevo…. En este capitulo vemos que Peeta ya esta dándose cuenta de que algo no va bien…. Que será? Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y sobre todo a aquellas que me dejan su comentario…. Muchas gracias me hacen muy feliz….

Gpe 77; hola pues dejame decirte que si estab entre gale y finnick para interpretar el papel de el amigo gay pero pues gale es mas para ese papel ya veras por que... y yo tambien amo a peeta ! jajajajaja ... Everllarkglee4ever por nada me emociona que les guste y pues yo tambien la estoy volviendo a leer y ya me emocione otra vez jejejeje ... KoyukiBetts pues yo creo que todos tenemos nuestro punto de vista con las historias que leemos, pero pues yo creo que la actitud de katniss es medio comprensible, no siempre tu novio que ademas es tu mejor amigo te confiesa que es gay antes de hacerlo ... y ya veras conforme avance la historia te enamoraras mas de peeta es tan ... ahhh que te digo ya lo amo demaciado como para explicarlo jajajaja ... y pues los capitulos van cortos desde aqui uno que otro largo pero cuando sean cortos tratare de subir doble y lamento dejarte en la incertidumbre jajajaja pero pues ya esta aqui espero que lo hayas disfrutado... Susan si lo se un gran error pero aprendera mucho de el ya lo veras espero que te guste el capitulo...

Ya tengo 3 capítulos mas así que espero subirlo mas tarde o mañana ok?

Hasta la próxima

bren mellark


	9. Chapter 9

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la adaptación a la historia que le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO IX_

Algo ha cambiado.

El pasillo ya no da vueltas. Busco a tientas el brazo de Peeta bajo la tenue luz, pero se ha ido. Estoy sentada en el suelo, aunque noto que hay algo más. Es como si me acabara de despertar de una siesta, sólo que mientras dormía todas mis preocupaciones y mis miedos han desaparecido. Ahora me siento como nueva y tengo una sensación en el pecho, casi cristalina, que me hace estar segura de que puedo hacer cualquier cosa...

— ¿Katniss?

Me doy la vuelta. El nombre no me suena normal, no suena para nada como cuando Peeta o Gale lo pronuncian. Y entonces entiendo por qué.

Finnick Odair está de pie a mi lado y me mira con una sonrisa confusa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta con una ceja alzada.

Extiende la mano y me levanta tan rápido, que me mareo, y luego me pasa un brazo por la cintura. Aprieto las rodillas e intento aguantar la respiración. Seguro que se ha equivocado. Está oscuro y se cree que soy otra persona.

—Katniss. Soy Kat... —Cojo aire a mitad de la frase.

Ya sé qué ha cambiado.

He pedido un deseo. He deseado ser una de ellos, ser como Finnick y Annie.

—No... no quería... —empiezo a decir, pero la sensación de terror que espero, no acaba de llegar. En cambio, me siento... feliz. Aliviada, incluso.

—Venga —dice—. Volvamos abajo. Te quería presentar a unas personas.

— ¿Qué?

—A algunos amigos míos que no sé si conoces. —Finnick se me queda mirando un momento. Seguro que estoy con la boca abierta—. Por cierto, estás increíble. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes. Supongo que estaba demasiado preocupado con Annie... Pero ya no, hemos roto. ¿Cómo iba a estar con ella si hay aquí una chica tan guapa como tú? —termina con una dulce sonrisa.

Soy guapa. ¿Soy guapa? Me siento... me siento guapa. Y despreocupada, irresponsable, segura de mí misma y todas esas cosas que sentía antes de lo de Gale incluso más. Finnick me suelta la cintura, me coge de la mano y camina hacia delante. Yo tropiezo al seguirle escaleras abajo, hacia el salón, donde continúa la fiesta. Una parte de mí quiere agachar la cabeza por la timidez, pero una fuerza superior me obliga a mantenerla barbilla alta, los hombros hacia atrás y mi mano firme en la de Finnick. Si antes, al llegar a la fiesta, había sido como aparecer en un estreno de Hollywood, ahora al bajar las escaleras es como ser una joven estrella sobre la alfombra roja, rodeada de sonrisas amables y gente que grita mí nombre.

Finnick pide que cambien la música y mientras ponen otro CD, la gente se levanta a coger bebidas y nuevos asientos. Finnick y yo — ¿Finnick y yo?— nos sentamos juntos en un sofá de dos plazas que da a la puerta principal. Unas chicas que no conozco se acercan a nosotros y me preguntan por mi pelo y mi ropa, y si odio a Shakespeare tanto como ellas. Todo esto sin que les preocupe cómo me llamo. Como si me conocieran de toda la vida. Como si siempre hubiera ido con ellas. Como si siempre hubiera sido una de ellas. ¿Es real?

Debería sentirme culpable. Esto no es normal. No es real. Es un deseo.

Pero no me siento culpable en absoluto. Estoy demasiado contenta. Si hubiera sabido lo maravillosa que me iba a sentir con un simple deseo, todo el dolor que podía borrar...

Una nueva canción resuena por los altavoces, Finnick me pone un brazo por encima del hombro y juguetea con mi pelo de un modo que me da escalofríos en la espalda. Me quiero acercar más a él, pero una parte de mí se tambalea por miedo a que un falso movimiento lo arruine todo. Miro a Finnick a los ojos e incluso ese simple gesto me hace sentir que formo parte de algo, que de repente puedo tener contacto visual, conversaciones y miradas significativas, en vez de saludos con la cabeza al pasar por los pasillos. Me hace sentir especial.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Gale. Aparto la vista de Finnick y descubro que Gale está junto al sofá de dos plazas, con los brazos cruzados. No parece enfadado, sólo confundido, y sus ojos no paran de ir de Finnick a mí.

—No mucho, no mucho. ¿Lo estás pasando bien? —le contesta Finnick a Gale.

Gale asiente de manera cortante y vuelve a clavar la mirada en mí. Dos futbolistas aparecen por la puerta delantera con un barril de cerveza y mientras Finnick está distraído animándolos, yo respondo.

—He pedido un deseo.

Mi intención es pronunciar las palabras en voz alta, pero sólo muevo los labios por miedo a que si lo digo, las cosas se gafen.

— ¿Has pedido que Finnick salga contigo? ¿Eso es lo que has deseado? —exclama Gale tan fuerte que me encojo de preocupación por si alguien le ha oído.

Le cojo de la mano para acercarle hacia mí.

— ¡No! Ha sido un accidente. Ni siquiera pretendía pedir un deseo, se me escapó. Deseé ser como ellos, como Finnick y Annie, y entonces... ¡Pasó esto! No sé cómo, pero... me siento...

¿Cómo explicarlo? Me siento bien. Siento que formo parte de su grupo, que no estoy sola.

— ¡Pero no es real! ¡Sólo es... sólo es un deseo, Katniss! ¿Cómo has podido desearle... a él? —Gale parece ofendido, incluso traicionado, y me agarra las dos manos —.Sé que te he hecho daño, pero este no es el modo de solucionarlo.

— ¿Y cuál es? —replico—. No ha habido nada en estos sietes meses que me haya hecho sentir mejor, pero ahora... es como si toda la tristeza no fuera más que un recuerdo. Ya no... ya no la tengo en mi interior. Estoy demasiado contenta para estar triste.

—Quiero que seas feliz por ser quien eres, Kat. No porque hayas pedido un deseo.

—Pero hasta que eso ocurra —digo y le lanzo una mirada rápida a Finnick —, con esto me basta. Mírame, Gale. Tú me entiendes mejor que nadie. Por favor. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no siento que formo parte de algo, que no tengo algo más que solo a ti y a Peeta. No lo estropees, Gale. Me lo debes.

Nunca se lo había reprochado de aquella manera y a decir verdad, no estoy segura de si se lo merece.

Gale hace un gesto de dolor, como si le hubiese golpeado, y luego niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Que te lo debo? Sabes que no pretendía hacerte daño.

—Pero me lo hiciste —murmuro.

Gale suspira y me aprieta la mano.

—No me gusta, pero si esto es lo que te hace feliz, por ahora, entonces... muy bien. —Parece frustrado, pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tengo enseguida desaparece; es como si no pudiera existir la desdicha en mí. Me suelta las manos y mira la sala a su alrededor—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Peeta?

—Se marchó —respondo. Me atrevo a acercarme un poco más a Finnick, aunque sigo sin creer que pueda caer en sus brazos—. Justo después de pedir el deseo. Me ayudó a levantarme y después... se fue.

— ¿Quién? —pregunta Finnick y vuelve a nuestra conversación.

—Nadie —contesta Gale antes de que yo pueda balbucear una respuesta. Vuelve a mirarme y se hace el tranquilo—. Aún vamos a desayunar juntos antes de que te deje en casa, ¿no?

No teníamos ese plan y, para ser sincera, tengo miedo de marcharme. ¿Y si al dejar la fiesta el deseo se termina? No puedo volver a ser una chica invisible.

Otra vez no. Aun así, Gale es... bueno, Gale.

Asiento y me acerco a Finnick mientras Gale desaparece entre la multitud.

Uyyyy creo que el cambio fue algo malo para katniss y ahora ya no se callara lo que siente con respecto a gale ... gracias por leer las veo en el proximo

bren mellark


	10. Chapter 10

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la adaptación a la historia que le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO X_

_POV. PETTA_

— ¡Peeta!

No es Katniss la que me llama, sino Gale. El cielo está a punto de iluminarse; los árboles son siluetas en lugar de nada más que oscuridad. Me pongo de pie bajo el roble y me sacudo la tierra de las piernas. Ha descubierto que ha pedido un deseo. Podría esconderme aquí para no tener que verle. No estoy obligado a presentarme ante él como cuando me llama Katniss. Pero no, se merece una explicación. Suspiro y desaparezco del parque para reaparecer a su lado.

— ¡Vaya! Lo de llamarte ha funcionado —dice Gale.

Está sentado en el asiento del conductor de su coche, fuera de la casa donde se celebraba la fiesta. Es extraño ver que donde hace tan sólo unas horas había mucho bullicio, ahora está muy tranquilo y en silencio, salvo por unas pocas personas que se tambalean hacia sus coches. El rocío matutino cubre los vasos rojos esparcidos por el jardín y ha empapado la ropa de un chico que se ha desmayado debajo de los setos de la entrada.

—Estoy esperando a que salga Katniss. Entra en el coche —dice Gale con firmeza.

Su sorpresa inicial ya se le ha pasado. Asiento e intento calcular lo enfadado que está por el deseo de su amiga, pero me cuesta mucho leerle el pensamiento en este instante. Doy la vuelta al coche y me deslizo hacia el asiento del copiloto, donde acerco las manos al conducto de ventilación para calentarlas

—Tenemos que hablar —dice Gale me fulmina con la mirada.

Suspiro.

—Mira, ella pidió el deseo y yo tenía que concedérselo. Para serte sincero, no quería hacerlo.

—No estoy enfadado. Pero quiero saber exactamente cómo funciona. Me refiero a que si Katniss quiere dejarle... ¿seguirá Finnick enamorado de ella?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Más o menos. Bueno, no. Los deseos no son permanentes. Deseó lo que Finnick y Annie tenían, así que... hice que él la quisiera a ella en lugar de a Annie. Era la mejor manera de darle lo que quería sin cambiar demasiado cómo es ella. En fin, hice algunos arreglos en el deseo. Todo lo que pude. Traté de que fuera un deseo para formar parte de algo, no un deseo de amor; pero puede acabar como cualquier otra cosa.

—Vale... vale. Bien.

Gale parece un poco aliviado.

—Y a ti te dejé fuera. Nada en ti ha cambiado —añadí.

No me parecía bien que la magia afectara a Gale. Me vuelve a mirar, suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—Ummm... ¿Gracias? ¿Sabes? Tú y tus deseos no facilitan nada.

Logro formar una ligera sonrisa.

—Cómo nos complicamos la vida, ¿eh?

—Algo por el estilo —contesta Gale y se frota las sienes.

Ambos nos volvemos para mirar hacia la casa cuando un movimiento capta nuestra atención. Es Katniss que camina despacio hacia la puerta delantera, de la mano de Finnick. Les sigue un grupo de amigos de Finnick, que no tienen el mismo aspecto glamuroso bajo la luz del alba que la última vez que les vi. Katniss, en cambio, está resplandeciente. Finnick tira de ella para acercársela y la chica levanta los hombros, tímida, luego se ríe, llena de vida, y deja que él la toque.

Finnick y Katniss se acercan a mi puerta y se detienen Miro por un instante los ojos de Katniss antes de que desaparezcan tras la cabeza de Finnick cuando él se mueve para besarla. Gale y yo nos ponemos a darle a los botones de la radio del coche. Repetidamente. Por fin, Finnick la suelta y abre la puerta del copiloto; yo me meto en el asiento trasero.

—Oye, Gale, ¿dónde te habías metido? —pregunta Finnick con una amplia sonrisa y se frota las manos por el frío de la mañana.

—Salí afuera un rato —contesta Gale sin ánimo, mientras Katniss se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Se vuelve hacia mí y me dedica una sonrisita.

—Nos vemos mañana, guapa —dice Finnick y cierra la puerta del coche.

Nadie dice nada. Katniss continúa mordiéndose el labio y nos lanza miradas nerviosas a Gale y a mí. Tiene un deseo en los ojos, quiere contarnos lo que le ha pasado el resto de la velada.

Gracias, pero no.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —le pregunto a Gale para romper el incómodo silencio.

—A desayunar. O a cenar muy tarde —dice y señala el reloj.

Son las cinco de la mañana.

—Nunca había estado despierta hasta tan tarde —comenta Katniss—. O supongo que nunca había salido hasta estas horas. El tiempo pasa volando, estaba sentada con Finnick y luego bailamos...

— ¿Bailasteis? —pregunta Gale, al parecer sorprendido.

— ¡Lo sé! Finnick me convenció, pero me lo pasé muy bien. Luego nos sentamos fuera hasta que empezó a hacer mucho frío... ¿Estabas aquí, en el coche? ¿Y tú, Peeta, dónde estabas?

Gale asiente mientras yo contesto en voz alta:

—En el parque Holly. Voy allí por las noches. Si cierras los ojos... y los oídos... e intentas no respirar, se parece un poco a Caliban. Más o menos.

Katniss se da la vuelta en su asiento para mirarme.

—Caliban. Por cierto, debo añadir que ya estás más cerca, ahora que he pedido un deseo.

En cuanto lo dice, su amplia sonrisa se desvanece un poco para transformarse en algo menos que euforia, pero más que simple alegría.

—Es cierto, sólo te quedan dos deseos más —respondo y me obligo a pensar en lo que estaría desayunando si estuviera en Caliban.

La comida allí se la toman muy en serio. La preparan con mucha elegancia y la sirven con una perfecta guarnición...

—Espero que aún podamos pedir beicon —dice Gale mientras se desvía de la carretera para meterse en el aparcamiento de un pequeño y sucio tugurio donde sirven desayunos.

El restaurante está lleno de todo tipo de personas: gente callada, adolescentes charlatanes y el viejo verde de turno. Dentro huele a beicon y a humo concentrado, y las camareras gritan los pedidos a un enorme cocinero que no para de dar vueltas delante de la plancha, friendo huevos y haciendo gofres. Nos sentamos en una mesa, Gale en un banco, y Katniss y yo en el otro. Asqueado, centro mi atención en el cocinero para evitar oír las historias de Katniss sobre el gran Finnick Odair.

Piensa en Caliban. En la vista de mi apartamento. En repartir flores. En la arquitectura curva, las ferias de la calle, las flores silvestres...

—Es mejor si no vez cómo cocina —dice Gale desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto al volver a la realidad.

—Al cocinero. Es mejor que no le mires mientras hace la comida. Parece que te estás empezando a poner enfermo.

—Tiene razón, Peeta. ¿Quieres un poco de esta tostada? —pregunta Katniss.

Me pasa su plato hasta que nuestros codos chocan. Niego con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Perdona. No necesito comer cuando estoy en la Tierra, ¿recuerdas?

En la máquina de discos empieza a sonar una canción insoportable sobre unos gofres, por la que se alegra la mayoría de clientes.

—Odio esta canción —se queja Gale y golpea su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Bueno — dice Katniss, ignorando a Gale y mirándome a los ojos—, no te he dado las gracias, Peeta. Por ayudarme, quiero decir.

—No te preocupes. Tú deseas y luego no me queda otra opción...

—Me refiero a antes de eso —me interrumpe Katniss con una mirada significativa.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que se refiere a lo que pasó en el pasillo, mientras observaba a Finnick y Annie, cuando la ayudé a ponerse de pie y ella agarró mi brazo... cuando fui su amigo, no el ser que le concede deseos.

—Ah, ya veo. De repente Katniss y su genio tienen secretos —dice Gale mientras me señala con un tenedor lleno de sirope.

Katniss se vuelve a reír. Es una risa profunda y auténtica, mejor que la repetitiva canción sobre los gofres. Finalmente sonrío. Creo que es la primera vez que lo hago desde que pidió el deseo. Es difícil estar dolido cuando ella se ríe.

ohhhhh Peeta es tan lindo como siempre ... bueno les prometí tres y aquí estan espero que los hayan disfrutado XD

bren mellark


	11. Chapter 11

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la adaptación a la historia que le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO XI_

_POV. KATNISS_

Finnick ha quedado conmigo en la cafetería el lunes por la mañana. Me echa un brazo sobre el hombro y me pasa un vaso de capuchino para llevar. Me indica que me siente en una mesa donde hay varios miembros de la Familia Real. Una chica elogia mi chaqueta y otra me invita a ver una película este fin de semana. Estoy segura de que estoy sonriendo y riéndome como una idiota, pero no puedo controlarme.

—Participa en la exposición de arte —dice Finnick y me lanza una mirada de admiración.

— ¿En serio? ¿Es difícil pintar y dibujar?—me pregunta una chica mientras revuelve en su bolso en busca de un pintalabios.

Maldita sea. Debería haberme puesto pintalabios. Annie siempre lleva pintalabios. Recorro con la vista la cafetería para ver si localizo su piel dorada, con la esperanza pero a la vez el temor de que estará allí. Me pregunto si estará enfadada conmigo por haber robado su trono. Una oleada de culpabilidad me atraviesa al pensar que no la he visto desde la fiesta, desde que pedí el deseo...

— ¿Katniss?

La chica del pintalabios interrumpe mis pensamientos y vuelvo a la conversación.

—Es... ah —tartamudeo. No sé por qué, pero decirle a esta gente que pintar es ponerle pasión no me suena muy bien—. Cuesta saber si has hecho algo bien o no. Siempre acabas viendo sólo los fallos.

Unos cuantos asienten y Finnick me besa la mano.

—Hablando de pintar —añade—, ¿puede alguien ayudarme esta tarde con los decorados de Grease? Se suponía que debía ocuparme de ellos el domingo, pero tenía demasiada resaca.

Unos cuantos amigos suyos asienten y se ofrecen como voluntarios.

—Yo no puedo —digo, sintiéndome un poco culpable—. La verdad es que tengo que preparar mis cuadros para la exposición. El domingo estuve durmiendo todo el día y no pude venir al instituto.

Finnick niega con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, guapa.

Me besa, esta vez en la boca, antes de que me dé tiempo a pensar, y se me ponen las mejillas coloradas. Estamos rodeados de mucha gente y no estoy segura de si estoy orgullosa por besar a Finnick o de si me avergüenzo de que todos nos estén mirando. ¿Y si se están preguntando qué hace Finnick Odair con una chica como yo? ¿Y si saben que es por un deseo? Finnick aprieta con fuerza mi boca hasta que cierro los labios y aparto la cabeza. Me dedica una amplia sonrisa y pasa su pulgar sobre mis manos.

—Perdona, me he dejado llevar.

El resto de la mesa se ríe antes de empezar una conversación sobre remedios para la resaca.

Todavía aturullada y roja como un pimiento por el beso, permanezco en silencio y finjo mostrar interés en una chica que se está acercando a todas las mesas de la cafetería. Lleva una caja de cartón azul, donde se lee en el lateral «Recauda Juergas». Creo que es de la banda del colegio. La chica me mira a los ojos y se dirige hacia mí.

No sé cómo se llama. No pega mucho con la Familia Real, no tiene arregladas las cejas ni lleva ropa extremadamente ceñida. Aun así, no parece intimidada, ni siquiera nerviosa cuando se acerca a la mesa. Pero sí parece frustrada, como si ya supiera que la van a ignorar o van a pasar de ella.

—Hola. La banda del instituto está vendiendo golosinas para ir a Filadelfia. A dólar el paquete. ¿Queréis comprar algo?

Nadie la oye, excepto yo, claro. La Familia Real continúa parloteando sin alzar la vista. Como si fuera invisible. La chica suspira y se vuelve hacia otra mesa.

—Espera —digo justo cuando se va a apartar de nosotros.

La chica me mira con las cejas levantadas. ¿Recuerda que yo era como ella hace tan sólo unos días? ¿O Peeta también ha cambiado eso?

—Cogeré dos —digo y meto la mano en mi bolso para sacar dos billetes de un dólar. Se los doy y me cojo dos bolsas de M&M's de la caja de cartón azul.

— ¡Uuuh, chuches! —dice una chica de la Familia Real que está al otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Para qué las vendes? —pregunta uno de los chicos, tira un dólar en la caja y se lleva un Twix.

La chica de la banda pone los ojos en blanco por un instante y yo no puedo evitar reírme. Ella repite el rollo y, cuando acaba, me hace un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza. Yo le devuelvo el gesto y al apartar la vista, veo que Peeta me está mirando, apoyado en la vitrina de trofeos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Le miro con una ceja alzada y él se encoge de hombros antes de desaparecer.

Cuando llego al aula de dibujo, después del último timbre, voy directa hacia el color rosa. Y el violeta. Y el naranja. No sé por qué, pero siento que puedo pintar con esos colores, que puedo salpicar el lienzo sin preocupación. Aparto a un lado mis antiguos cuadros, pongo un lienzo nuevo y ni siquiera me importa que mis dedos hayan manchado por accidente los bordes limpios. Retrocedo y miro el espacio en blanco.

Pero ¿qué pinto? Hay demasiadas cosas brillantes y resplandecientes, que se prestan a una increíble obra de arte. Aprieto los labios.

—Pinta un cuadro sobre mí, aburrido en el parque desde hace ocho horas —dice Peeta.

Me doy la vuelta y le sonrío ampliamente.

—No le haría justicia, señor —respondo—. Además, estuviste aquí esta mañana, así que no han sido ocho horas en realidad.

—Vale —dice Peeta y me roba la bolsa de M&M's que me queda en el bolso—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo va bien.

—Sí. Lo cierto es que todo va estupendamente. —Peeta se sienta sobre una mesa mientras yo me vuelvo hacia el lienzo—. Aunque he de admitir que pensaba que sería más fácil pintar. Bueno, sí que quiero usar estos colores, pero... ¡Guau! Estoy bloqueada.

—Espera... —dice Peeta. Se acerca por detrás y me quita el pincel de la mano—. Ya lo tengo. Quedará fenomenal.

Introduce la punta del pincel en el color carmesí y lentamente pinta una cara sonriente en el centro del lienzo.

Me río, pero Peeta retrocede y se cruza de brazos, admirando su obra, antes de hacerme una señal para que siga pintando. Aclaro el pincel, lo baño en color fucsia y añado pelo de punta a la cara. Hago una pausa mientras la pintura se seca. Se parece un poco al punki de la clase de Shakespeare. Hoy no había pensado en dibujarlo como otros días, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido.

— ¿Katniss? —me llama Peeta cuando llevo un rato sin hablar.

—Perdona —me disculpo y me vuelvo hacia él—. Te toca, ¿no?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No se puede mejorar la perfección.

—Naturalmente —contesto.

Estoy a punto de continuar cuando oigo unos pasos que se acercan al aula de dibujo. Finnick aparece por la puerta.

—Hola, guapa —saluda con los ojos brillantes. Mira el cuadro de la cara sonriente y se dirige a mí—. Es... ummm...

Me sonrojo.

—Sólo estábamos... estaba... jugando.

— ¡Eh! Eso es arte del bueno —dice Peeta detrás de mí.

—Es magnífica —se burla Finnick de mí.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, mientras trato de no tocarle la ropa con el pincel mojado. Finnick es cariñoso y tentador, pero soy muy consciente de que Peeta tiene clavados en mí sus ojos oscuros.

—Genial —dice Peeta con una mirada de resignación—. Cuatro horas más sentado en el parque.

«Perdona», le digo articulando para que me lea los labios.

Suspira, pero me dedica una sonrisa irónica antes de desaparecer.

Finnick me pasa un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Vamos —dice y se dirige hacia la puerta, estirándome de la mano.

—Espera —digo y señalo al cuadro—. Tengo que preparar la exposición...

Finnick me pasa una mano por la espalda, que me provoca un agradable escalofrío.

—Al menos, déjame que guarde todas mis cosas —protesto con poco entusiasmo.

Finnick levanta una ceja.

—Ya las recogerás luego. Tengo que enseñarte algo.

Me muerdo el labio y él se inclina para darme un beso en la frente. Desliza una mano por mi brazo y con delicadeza me quita el pincel mojado de los dedos para dejarlo sobre la encimera. Debería ponerlo en agua, si no se estropeará el pincel por dejarlo secar demasiado tiempo, pero Finnick me arrastra hasta la puerta.

No hay nada en los pasillos, salvo el sonido de los profesores quejándose en la sala de descanso y el zumbido de la aspiradora del conserje. Finnick se detiene justo cuando llegamos a la puerta del salón de actos.

—Espera un segundo —dice y se mete la mano en el bolsillo trasero.

Saca un trozo de tela, que estoy segurísima de que lo ha arrancado del vestido de Julieta que pertenece al instituto.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —digo a través de una sonrisa mientras me tapa los ojos.

— ¿Sabes? No se lo pones nada fácil a un chico para que sea romántico —contesta Finnick.

Me río y sucumbo. Me sienta incómoda o no, ¿quién soy yo para rechazar un gesto romántico?

Finnick coloca sus manos en mis hombros y me lleva hacia el frío salón de actos. Huele a pintura en spray y a moho, y oigo mis pasos retumbando mientras camino. Finnick me conduce por las escaleras hasta el escenario.

— ¿Lista? —pregunta.

—Sí —respondo casi sin aliento.

Finnick me quita la venda de los ojos. El salón de actos está casi a oscuras. En la negrura del techo, aparecen unas lucecitas resplandecientes, unas falsas estrellas que no se han usado desde hace siglos. Finnick señala con la cabeza la mesa iluminada donde están algunos de sus amigos, que levantan el pulgar como signo de aprobación. Luego encienden las luces del escenario y nos iluminan a Finnick y a mí con un tono violeta azulado.

— ¿Ves? Es como si fuera de noche —Dice Finnick, señalando a las estrellas que hay entre nosotros.

Asiento y me río de forma tan femenina como me es posible. Finnick se vuelve hacia donde hay extendida una manta en el centro del escenario, con una botella de Gatorade junto a una bolsa de Mars pequeñitos.

—Me aburría pintando los decorados de Grease, así que nos preparé un picnic bajo las estrellas —dice Finnick, que parece bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

Le dedico una sonrisa tan amplia, que casi me duele al ponerla. Ha hecho esto por mí. Gale no había hecho nada así por mí.

Finnick y yo nos sentamos en la manta, él le da un trago a la botella de Gatorade y huelo la cerveza que hay dentro en vez de la bebida original. Se apoya en los andamios que hay justo detrás de nosotros y se echa hacia atrás el pelo. Me pregunto dónde están el resto de sus amigos, pensaba que siempre iban juntos a todas partes. Se me hace un poco raro estar a solas con Finnick en un salón de actos vacío y miro hacia las falsas estrellas.

— ¡Sabes? Es una tontería, pero era cierto cuando te dije que lo había pasado muy bien el sábado contigo —dice Finnick, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Me sonrojo, noto que me suben los colores a las mejillas y asiento. Finnick se inclina hacia delante y gira mi cara hacia la suya. Me trago el trozo de mini Mars que he mordido hace un momento y nuestros labios se tocan.

El beso de Finnick es potente, fuerte, como si fuera a empujarme hacia atrás si yo no se lo devolviese con el mismo ímpetu. Hace que mi corazón lata a toda pastilla y que me tiemblen las manos. Huelo su colonia, el perfume es embriagador. Peeta comentaría que se ha bañado en colonia, pero no le echaría la bronca por pensarlo. Prefiero mil veces el olor a miel y especias de Peeta a una botella de Ralph Lauren. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo en aquel parque sin ningún encanto...

No debería haberme deshecho de él esta tarde.

Me aparto de Finnick y sonrío. Él sonríe de oreja a oreja y le da otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Tengo que volver pronto a casa —digo al cabo de unos instantes de silencio.

Alzo la vista hacia las falsas estrellas.

— ¿En serio? Quería que vinieras conmigo a ver una peli o algo.

Aprieto los labios.

—No, me gustaría, pero es que... —Le doy un sorbo a mi bebida para tener un momento para pensar. No le puedo decir que me siento culpable por dejar sólo a Peeta—. ¿No tienes que acabar hoy los decorados de Grease?

Finnick se ríe.

—Es verdad. Supongo que me gusta estar contigo. ¡Pero los musicales malos no esperan a nadie!

Cuando Finnick me deja en casa, ya casi ha anochecido. Al entrar por la puerta, mi madre levanta la vista de la blusa blanca que está almidonando.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta y se queda mirando el coche de Finnick mientras arranca para marcharse.

—Yo... tenía una cita, supongo —contesto y abro la nevera para coger una lata de Coca-Cola Light.

— ¿Una cita? —Dice mi madre con una extraña mezcla de duda y alivio, y luego pulveriza con almidón la camisa que tiene más cerca—. No me habías dicho que tenías una cita. ¿Con quién? ¿O has ido con Gale?

— ¡No! —contesto bruscamente, tan a la defensiva que mi madre pone los ojos en blanco—. Había quedado con Finnick Odair. Es del instituto. ¿Quieres que empiece a contarte este tipo de cosas?

—No está bien. Sólo tenía curiosidad —responde mi madre. Se queda callada un momento, con una mirada pensativa en el rostro, y luego suelta el bote de almidón—. ¿Y es simpático?

Asiento. A mis padres y a mí no se nos da muy bien hablar sobre las relaciones.

—Bien, bien. —Plancha la manga de la camisa mientras yo abro mi bebida y me voy hacia mi cuarto—. Katniss —me llama y se apoya en la mesa de la cocina—. No tengo por qué preocuparme, ¿no? Podemos tener este tipo de conversaciones si quieres. — ¿Qué conversaciones? Frunce el ceño y se encoge de hombros. —Ya sabes... sexo, alcohol, amor... Nunca hemos hablado de eso. Sólo te digo que no estoy tan ocupada con el trabajo para que no podamos tener ese tipo de conversaciones. Creo que puedo pedir un DVD sobre la sexualidad de los adolescentes. Supongo que ya tendría que haberlo hecho cuando salías con Gale... Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Si hay una expresión que no quiero oír a mi madre nunca más es «sexualidad de los adolescentes». Me dan ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero mi madre parece tan perpleja y sincera que no quiero avergonzarla, así que me limito a negar con la cabeza violentamente al abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Pero ya te avisaré si necesito hablar.

— ¿Hablar de qué? —dice Peeta cuando cierro la puerta.

Está apoyado en la pared junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisita en los labios.

—De sexo —contesto con una amplia sonrisa—. Por lo visto hay hasta un DVD.

— Finnick, tu madre y tú deberíais verlo juntos. Es una experiencia educativa, ¿sabes? —dice con la cara seria.

Le lanzo una almohada, que esquiva en el último momento.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal la supercita? —pregunta mientras me tumbo en mi cama e inhalo el olor de las colchas viejas. Sonrío.

—Fue... rara. Y también estuvo genial.

—Ya —responde tan rápido que me deja claro que no quiere oír los detalles de mi cita.

Peeta se pasa una mano por el pelo varias veces, prestando mucha atención a cómo los rizos se deslizan por sus dedos.

—Cuatro días —dice Peeta entre dientes. Me siento y le miro—. Llevo aquí ya cuatro días.

—No parece que sea algo bueno —digo, haciendo cálculos mentalmente—. Es como si llevaras aquí semanas.

Peeta pone los ojos en blanco como si estuviera muy enfadado, pero habla con una voz suave.

—Parece tanto porque hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. — Se vuelve a pasar una mano por su cabello—. Me ha crecido el pelo. Un montón. Cuatro días es mucho tiempo si no estás acostumbrado a envejecer.

—Cuatro días... sólo cuatro días. No quiero ni decirlo. —Veo cómo se toquetea el pelo de nuevo y ambos sonreímos.

Ayyyyyy el amor se siente pero no lo quieren ver jajajajaja

estos dos son tan lindos juntos ... espero que les gusten los capítulos ... gracias por sus reviews =)

bren mellark


	12. Chapter 12

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la adaptación a la historia que le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO XII_

_POV. PETTA_

—Puedo cortártelo —dice Katniss desde el nido de colchas, con una mirada traviesa.

Me río.

— ¡Ni por un millón de deseos iba a dejar que te acercaras a mi cabeza con unas tijeras!

— ¡No, va en serio! Antes se lo cortaba a Gale.

— ¡A mí como si le cortabas el pelo a Keanu, aléjate de mí! —exclamo y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho.

— ¿No? Vale. Entonces... Supongo que quieres oír todo sobre mi tarde con Finnick... —empieza a decir con cuidado.

—No especialmente...

—Ah, no, fue maravilloso. Me aseguraré de contarte todos los detalles ñoños... Bueno, eso si es que no confías en mí lo suficiente para que te corte el pelo, porque en ese caso, estaría demasiado entretenida hablando, pero...

— ¿De verdad sabes cortar el pelo? ¿Lo prometes? —No estoy seguro de poder aguantar unas cuantas horas más oyéndola hablar de Finnick. En el desayuno tuve bastante.

—No me ofrecería si fuera a trasquilarte la cabeza. Va en serio, si te molesta lo largo que lo tienes, déjame que te lo corte.

La observo con detenimiento. Sus ojos me suplican, sus labios esbozan una sonrisita y sé que sus dedos se mueren por coger unas tijeras.

Si no tenemos que llamar a nuestros amos por su nombre de pila, estoy segurísimo de que es impensable que nos corten el pelo. Pero suspiro y asiento. Estoy desesperado por no oír los detalles de su cita con Finnick.

Katniss se dirige a la silla de su escritorio y coloca una manta a su alrededor, en el suelo. Me siento mientras rebusca en su cuarto de baño y sale con unas tijeras plateadas. Las abre y las cierra delante de mí, y se ríe.

—Me lo estoy pensando.

— Finnick y yo nos besamos...

—Córtalo —la interrumpo y levanto mis manos en señal de derrota.

Se apoya en el escritorio detrás de mí y le pasa un paño mojado a las tijeras.

—Te he dicho que te relajes. Sé muy bien cómo se hace esto. Bueno, al menos sé lo bastante para cortarle el pelo a un chico.

—Eso no es muy tranquilizador. No sé por qué, pero no creo que una adolescente de dieciséis años sepa cortar el pelo.

—Bueno, ¿y tú sí?

—No. Pero es que en Caliban a todos nos pasa que no nos crece el pelo...

—Sí, sí. ¿Y cuántos años tienes? —pregunta y da la vuelta alrededor de la silla para ponerse delante de mí.

—Ciento siete —respondo.

Katniss alza las cejas, pero se ríe. Se sienta en la cama, nuestras rodillas quedan a pocos centímetros de distancia, y me observa mientras me estiro el pelo sobre la frente.

—La verdad es que no me acuerdo muy bien de cómo estaba antes. —No puedo creerme que no me acuerde de hace cuatro días—. Creo que por aquí —digo con el dedo índice colocado por donde supongo que debería cortarme el pelo.

Ella asiente, se levanta y se coloca detrás de mí, donde la pierdo de vista. Hay una extraña pausa y luego mete sus dedos por mi pelo. Sonríe —no sé cómo, pero sé que está sonriendo— y yo me recuesto en la silla.

—No puede haberte crecido tanto en cuatro días —dice y pasa sus dedos entre mis cabellos por segunda vez.

Las yemas de sus dedos son como pétalos de flor y los baja en espiral hacia mi nuca.

—Crece más rápido cuando estamos aquí, como si estuviera poniéndose al día. Cuatro días es mucho tiempo.

Katniss se pone delante de mí otra vez y se inclina de tal modo que su cara queda justo al lado de la mía. Sé que me está mirando el pelo, pero parece que me está mirando a mí, así que cierro los ojos para evitar su mirada fija.

—Vale —dice, pellizcándole el pelo junto a mis sienes—. ¿Preparado?

—Tienes las tijeras al lado de mi cabeza. No tengo otra opción.

—Eso es cierto —dice Katniss y puedo oír en su voz una amplia sonrisa. Las tijeras se agitan y chasquean fuerte junto a mi oído, y cuando abro un poco los ojos, veo un rizo rubio en la palma de Katniss—. No ha sido tan horrible, ¿no? Ahora, quédate quieto...

—Para —digo y me quedo mirando a la diferencia de cuatro días que tiene en las manos.

Si lo corta todo, ¿qué tendré para demostrar el tiempo que he estado aquí? Será como si nunca me hubiera llamado.

Katniss aparta la atención del pelo que está a punto de cortar y me mira a los ojos.

— ¡Te he dicho que puedes confiar en mí! —exclama.

Por una parte parece que le haga gracias, pero por otra, está exasperada.

—No, no. —Me aparto de las tijeras—. Es que... No sé. Nunca he llevado el pelo largo. Eeeh... el pelo más largo. Quizá me lo dejo a ver cómo me queda antes de que me lo cortes a tajos —bromeo.

Katniss sonríe y deja las tijeras encima de su escritorio.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que entrar en detalles sobre la tarde que pasé sin ti.

—No, por favor —digo.

Sonrío y sueno amable, pero lo cierto es que no quiero saber nada de cómo está funcionando el deseo que ha pedido.

—Vale, vale, de momento te libras. Pero mañana voy con él a ver una película y vas a tener que oír los detalles de una manera u otra. A menos que me emborrache otra vez, pida dos deseos más y tú te marches —dice y se ríe de su propio chiste.

—Eh, ya me estoy acostumbrando a que no pidas deseos —contesto enseguida. La idea de ella y Finnick a oscuras en el cine me pone de mal humor. Sus manos sobre ella, cómo la mira, hambriento... Me afecta muchísimo. Me saco la imagen de la cabeza—. Supongo que debería marcharme. Me refiero a esta noche.

Katniss se encoge de hombros y sus mejillas se tiñen ligeramente de rosa.

—No tienes que irte, a menos que quieras hacerlo. Bueno... No quiero que me observes mientras duermo ni nada por el estilo. Eso sería muy raro. Pero no tienes por qué marcharte.

Me recuesto en la silla y me balanceo contra el borde del escritorio.

—Ya veremos. Me gusta el parque por la noche y no sé si me parece buena idea quedarme sentado ocho horas en esta silla.

— ¡Oye! Esa es una silla magnífica —exclama sonriendo mientras retira las colchas y se mete en la cama.

Se me queda observando durante un rato antes de apagar la lámpara que hay junto a su cama y dejar la habitación a oscuras. El aire acondicionado se enciende e infla las cortinas de modo que entreveo las estrellas que hay afuera.

—Tengo una pregunta —dice con la voz un poco amortiguada por las mantas.

— ¿Sí?—respondo, me levanto y voy hacia la ventana para apartar las cortinas y mirar las estrellas. — ¿Eres feliz aquí?

Esperaba una pregunta sobre Finnick y la mecánica de los deseos, por lo que sus palabras me sobresaltan. Cierro las cortinas y me vuelvo hacia ella.

—Yo... ¿Por qué? —Se me atrancan las palabras.

La pregunta tira de mí suavemente, pero siento las buenas intenciones de Katniss. Me está dando la opción de no contestar.

Se sienta, estira de las mantas hacia su pecho y evita mirarme a los ojos.

—Es que... tú eres mi amigo. Si aún estás mal aquí pediré dos deseos más para que puedas marcharte —dice, intentando ocultar la renuencia en su voz.

Así de sencillo. Ahora va a pedir un deseo.

—No —contesto.

—Ah. Vale, entonces desearé...

— ¡No! —la interrumpo con brusquedad—. Quería decir que no desearas. No me importa estar aquí. Me quedaré hasta que sepas lo que realmente quieres. Son tus deseos, deberías tomarte el tiempo que necesites. Caliban va a seguir donde está.

Me siento en el sillón.

He sido yo el que ha dicho eso. Acabo de rechazar que pida los deseos.

—Bien —contesta y se recuesta en la cama—. Es que... Yo echaría de menos... —Se calla, se pone colorada y estira de los hilos de su colcha—. No importa. ¿Cómo es Caliban? —pregunta rápidamente.

Sonrío y descanso la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

—No sé. Tranquillo. Todo está muy tranquilo comparado con esto.

— ¿Es aburrido? —pregunta Katniss.

—No, aburrido no. Sólo me refería a que... nadie envejece. Nadie tiene prisa. Nadie se pone nervioso por una exposición de arte ni por una cita o por lo que sea, porque... bueno, tienes toda la vida para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Pero ¿cómo es? —insiste Katniss.

—Es... ¿Sabes que antes de la construcción de un rascacielos o de un bloque de pisos ponen una foto del edificio rodeado de árboles y flores y todo eso?

—Sí, pero al final siempre queda rodeado de más cemento.

—Pues en Caliban, sí es así. Tenemos enormes edificios de cristal, pero... con flores.

—Parece Oz —dice—. Como en las películas, y sabes, la Ciudad Esmeralda... —Mientras divaga, de repente soy consciente de que me está mirando y nos quedamos un buen rato con los ojos clavados el uno en el otro— ¿Estás seguro de que prefieres estar aquí en vez de en una sofisticada ciudad jardín? -Exhalo y asiento.

—Este sitio también tiene sus encantos. Aquí no tenéis a los Ancianos detrás hablando de repoblar Caliban y todo eso. ¿Quieres que te hable yo de sexo...?

Katniss se ríe y aunque no le veo la cara, sé que está iluminada en las sombras.

— ¿Repoblar? Espera, has dicho que hay unos miles de genios, ¿no?

—Me imagino que más o menos.

— ¿Por qué hay tan pocos?

Paso las manos por los brazos del sillón y disfruto el tacto de la tela rizada bajo mis dedos.

—Bueno, si crees en lo que dicen los Ancianos, es todo parte de nuestro castigo.

— ¿De vuestro castigo?

Mis ojos se están acostumbrando a la oscuridad y ahora diferencio el perfil de su contorno; está sentada y abrazada a sus rodillas sobre la cama.

—Es un antiguo mito, como un relato de nuestra propia creación. La leyenda dice que hace mucho tiempo, los genios y los humanos vivían aquí juntos. Los genios tenían poderes mágicos, pero en vez de usarlos en beneficio de todos —tanto de humanos como de genios—, los usaban para sí mismos por propio egoísmo, para obtener poder y ese tipo de cosas. Así que como castigo, los genios se convirtieron en sirvientes de los humanos, que debían pedirles deseos, y fueron desterrados a Caliban.

—Según lo que cuentas, no parece un lugar terrible al que ser desterrado.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco he entendido nunca esa parte. Pero ten en cuenta que no es más que un mito. La realidad es que mientras aquí crece cada vez más la población, hay más personas que piden deseos y al final hay demasiados mortales con deseos para que los genios se hagan cargo, así que en vez de que todo el mundo vea cumplido sus deseos, los Ancianos eligen a unos cientos de personas a la vez. Creo que intentan extender los deseos para que no haya de repente en el mismo sitio mucha gente que gane la lotería o que se convierta en estrella del rock. Pero cuanto más nos llaman, con más frecuencia estamos aquí. Y cuanto más estamos aquí, más envejecemos. Y cuanto más envejecemos...

—Más mayores os hacéis y morís —termina Katniss por mí.

—Exacto —respondo y me inclino hacia atrás para descansar los codos en mis rodillas—. Si a eso le añades que no nos unimos entre nosotros como hace aquí la gente, tienes como resultado una receta que no es la más adecuada para la reproducción. Por eso existe protocolo con todas esas normas. Los Ancianos quieren que vengamos, salgamos de aquí y volvamos a nuestras vidas habituales; hacen que nuestros amos se olviden de nosotros para que no haya riesgo de que le cuenten a otros humanos que existimos y entonces nos llamen, porque tienen miedo de que nos extingamos.

—Yo no quiero que te mueras —dice Katniss con una voz queda.

Levanto la cabeza.

—No, no. No te preocupes —contesto entre dientes, como si temiera que los Ancianos me oyeran desde Caliban.

—Pediré los deseos si tú quieres, en serio.

—Te he dicho que no. Son tus deseos.

—Sí. —Katniss suspira—. Bueno, avísame si tú... si cambias de opinión. Me refiero a lo de pedir los deseos.

—Vale.

Pero sé que no lo haré.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la adaptación a la historia que le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO XIII_

_POV. KATNISS_

Refunfuño y le pego un manotazo a mi despertador.

No importa cuántas veces he llegado tarde al instituto por darle al botón de repetición, sé que es un hábito matutino inquebrantable. La canción pop que retumbaba por el diminuto altavoz ha parado y me preparo para seguir durmiendo siete minutos más.

Una risa suave interrumpe el silencio.

Es Peeta. Me siento muy erguida en la cama y me llevo las colchas hacia el pecho. Peeta está sentado en el sillón, con las piernas colgando por un lado y los brazos cruzados.

—Te quedaste —digo, tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Eres una maltratadora de despertadores —responde.

—Algo así —contesto e intento alisar la maraña que tengo por pelo—. ¿Decidiste que el parque ya no estaba tan bien por la noche?

Saco las piernas de la cama, pues ya no tiene sentido volver a quedarme dormida.

—Para serte sincero —dice Peeta mientras entro en el cuarto de baño y abro y grifo del agua caliente—, olvidé marcharme. Estaba mirando las estrellas y luego... ya era de día.

—La apasionante vida de la criatura mágica —bromeo y Peeta pone los ojos en blanco.

Me doy una ducha rápida y me visto en el baño; al salir, Peeta está hojeando algunos números de Seventeen con una cara un poco de asco.

—Así que vas a ir a ver una película con Finnick esta noche, ¿no? Me imagino que eso significa que tengo que irme al parque —dice Peeta antes de cerrar la revista y dejarla a un lado.

—Serán sólo unas horas —le aclaro—. Ni siquiera vamos a ir a cenar. Sólo vamos a ver una peli de miedo y tal.

— ¡Pero si tú odias las películas de miedo! —exclama Peeta.

Lo dice con total naturalidad, como si hubiera leído en mis ojos que no quiero ir a ver una de asesinatos.

—Yo no odio las películas de miedo. Simplemente... no las veo —replico mientras abro y cierro cajones en el intento de encontrar un cepillo.

— ¿Por qué te lleva a ver ese tipo de películas si a ti no te gustan? —pregunta Peeta examinándome los ojos. Estoy segura de que sabe perfectamente que no soporto la sangre.

He de admitir que me estoy acostumbrado a que sepa lo que me pasa. A veces hasta es agradable ser capaz de explicar cualquier cosa con una simple mirada. Peeta se levanta, coge un cepillo que hay debajo de un montón de camisas y me lo pasa. Me sonrojo y hago un gesto de agradecimiento antes de responder.

—No se trata de ir a ver una película, sino de hacer algo juntos. Por eso se queda, ¿sabes? Para abrazarse o lo que sea en un cine a oscuras.

—Sí —dice Peeta, muerto de vergüenza—. Suena... genial. De verdad.

Me río.

—Está bien sentirse atractiva... ummm... y querida por los demás —digo, intentando tener tacto.

Peeta pone una mueca.

—No me lo cuentes —dice mientras bajo las escaleras—. Nos vemos luego, ¿no?

—Sí. Bueno, a menos que tengas un superplan en el parque. —Sólo estoy bromeando; me resulta un poco violento que Peeta se quede esperando a que lo llame, aunque he de reconocer que es agradable saber que siempre estará ahí cuando yo quiera. Me observa durante un rato y ve inquietud en mis ojos.

—No —contesta, sonriendo—. No tengo planes y ya sabes que es mi trabajo estar aquí cuando me necesites. No te preocupes.

Peeta tenía razón. Odio las películas de miedo.

Incluso el póster donde tengo clavada la vista me asusta un poco. ¿Cuántas partes de Saw tienen que hacer hasta que la gente se harte de ver adolescentes torturadas? Tiemblo aunque no hace frío y miro con nostalgia el cartel de una comedia de Meg Ryan.

—Tengo las entradas, guapa —dice Finnick detrás de mí.

Aparto la mirada del póster para ver que se dirige a la puerta de la sala con dos entradas naranjas en la mano. Finnick me pasa un brazo por encima y me acerca a él mientras entramos directos a la sala doce, sin parar a comprar nada para picar. Puede que sea mejor así, ya que no estoy segura de si podré comer regaliz mientras el ojo de alguien se derrite en la pantalla.

—Te va a gustar mucho —dice Finnick cuando encontramos un sitio hacia el fondo de la sala—. Bueno, no creo que salgas de aquí diciendo que odias las películas de terror.

—Lo dudo —mascullo, nerviosa.

Noto cómo me sube el color a las mejillas. ¿Qué clase de adolescente tiene miedo de estas películas?

Suspiro y me recuesto en la butaca cuando la sala se oscurece y los tráilers comienzan. Finnick levanta el apoyabrazos que hay entre nosotros y me besa la frente. Aún me parece cariñoso, a pesar de la destrucción inminente del ojo. Me obligo a pensar en cosas que me hagan feliz, como los besos en la frente. ¿Qué hay del hecho de que por una vez no estoy sola en el aula de dibujo, después de clase?¿Que he quedado con Finnick Odair, mi novio? Será mejor estar viendo una película de terror con alguien a quien le gusto que estar sola en casa. Bueno, sola no estaría. Desde que Peeta apareció, lo de quedarme en casa ha resultado menos penoso. De todos modos, estoy en una cita. La escena de un ojo derritiéndose a cambio de tener vida social es un trato justo, ¿no?

Finnick desliza una mano por mi espalda y la deja caer sobre mi cadera cuando empieza la película que hemos ido a ver. Trato de no prestar demasiada atención, pues si le cojo cariño a la joven rubia protagonista, seguro que le espera una muerte horrible. Finnick me dedica una amplia sonrisa, luego sacude la cabeza al ver mi nerviosismo evidente y me acerca más a él. Giro la cabeza hacia su hombro y aprieto fuerte los ojos cuando se cargan en silencio a una de las actrices, y el resto del reparto decide dispersarse para buscar a su amiga perdida. Nota mental: Tengo que decirle a Gale y a Peeta que si alguna vez me pierdo en una casa espeluznante, que no se molesten en buscarme.

—Cariño, te la estás perdiendo —me susurra Finnick.

—Bien —le contesto con un murmullo.

Finnick se ríe bajito y me aprieta contra él al menos es romántico estar acurrucada junto a Finnick... aunque mientras estemos así se oigan huesos rompiéndose por toda la sala. Me cuesta mucho no ponerme las manos en los oídos.

—Te da mucho miedo, ¿no?

Finnick se da cuenta de lo mal que lo estoy pasando.

—Ya te he dicho que soy una cagada —le susurro sin apartar mi cabeza de los pliegues de su camisa.

Finnick se ríe e inclina mi cabeza hacia la suya para besarme en la boca. Es un beso lento, intenso, y por un instante me preocupo de si nos está mirando el resto de gente que hay en el cine. No es que tuviera que avergonzarme por estar besando a Finnick Odair, pero aun así, hace que me sienta rara. Dejo de besarle y vuelvo a poner mi cabeza en su hombro.

Finnick se ríe bajito y vuelve a llevarme la cabeza hacia la suya, esta vez se inclina él hacia mí y me bloquea la vista de la pantalla. Trato de ignorar la sensación de que nos están mirando y le devuelvo el beso. Me aparto un poco para intentar hacerlo menos pasional, pero cuando Finnick se aprieta contra mí, yo cedo.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la adaptación a la historia que le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO XIV_

_POV. PETTA_

Me muero de la vergüenza.

No puedo mirar esto. No me refiero a la pésima película que están viendo, sino a Finnick prácticamente encima de Katniss. Le retira el pelo y le besa el cuello como si estuvieran en algún rincón para manosearse en vez de en un cine medio lleno de gente. Aprieto los dientes y me toco un mechón de pelo junto a mi sien, el único rizo que es más corto porque me lo dejó así Katniss.

«Para —me ordeno—. Sólo se están besando. Si continúas así, se va a dar cuenta de que estás aquí.»

Alguien detrás de mí les tira unos cubitos de hielo que pasan rozando la mejilla de Katniss, por lo que se aparta de los labios de Finnick. Dirige una mirada de disculpa al chico que le ha tirado el hielo y me atraviesa, pues estoy sentado, invisible, en la fila detrás de ella. Aunque sé que no puede verme, me quedo inmóvil por miedo a que me pillen; no tanto porque estoy rompiendo el primer protocolo al no respetarla, sino más bien porque sé que ella se enfadaría conmigo.

Pero no puedo soportar que Finnick y ella estén aquí solos, sobre todo después de los deseos que he visto en los ojos de este chico cuando la pasó a buscar... unos deseos en los que había principalmente escenas sacadas de Playboy. Me da un escalofrío.

«No es nada tuyo, no tienes que protegerla», me repito una y otra vez, pero no ayuda.

Los deseos que reflejan los ojos de Katniss no tienen nada que ver con los de Finnick. A ella le gustaría estar viendo una comedia, estar acurrucada junto a Finnick en el sofá de su salón o estar pintando. No quiere estar aquí. ¿Y la sesión de magreo en público en medio de una película gore, en un cine con el suelo pegajoso? ¿Es que Finnick no conoce sus gustos? Debería haber incluido esa habilidad cuando hice que se enamorara de ella.

Suspiro.

«Dile que no, Katniss. Esto no es lo que quieres.»

Katniss no habla. Finnick sonríe y la vuelve a besar.

«¡Dile que no!»

Katniss le devuelve el beso a Finnick y yo aprieto mis puños.

«¡No cedas de esta manera sólo porque él te quiere!»

Finnick desliza la mano hacia abajo y recorre el muslo de Katniss.

Debería marcharme, no debería estar aquí. ¡No soy más que un ser que concede deseos! No debería tener ninguna otra relación con mi ama.

Pero entonces veo el rostro de Katniss, que está inundado de deseos que piden cualquier cosa para cambiar esta situación. La ira se apodera de mí y salto por encima de las butacas, olvidándome de que soy invisible para Katniss.

Agarro a Finnick por el cuello de la camisa u lo aparto de ella con más fuerza de la necesaria, clavándolo en el respaldo de su asiento. Finnick se queda fijamente mirando a Katniss, confundido e incapaz de verme.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —pregunta mientras se frota la cabeza, donde ha rebotado contra la butaca de terciopelo rojo.

«Te podría preguntar lo mismo», pienso y respiro con dificultad por el enfado. Pero ya sé lo que ha pasado, lo que de verdad acaba de pasar:

Estoy... celoso.

Espera. No, no puedo estar celoso. Se me tensan los dedos y noto el pulso golpeando bajo mi piel. El corazón late fuerte en mi pecho y mi mente va a toda velocidad. La imagen de Katniss y Finnick colisiona con que me acabo de dar cuenta de que estoy celoso. Los celos son una emoción mortal, que significa que siento que tengo algo que perder, algo que, si ya no está, arrancará una parte de mí. Los celos no pertenecen a mi especie. Y aun así, estoy celoso. Finnick puede tocarla, puede dejarse ver con ella...

Miro a Katniss, cuyos ojos están muy abiertos en una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado, lo que hace difícil saber qué está deseando. Me está mirando fijamente con los ojos en llamas, pero entonces vuelve a clavar la vista en Finnick.

—Golosinas. Quiero golosinas. Ahora vuelvo —dice con mucha frialdad, casi temblando.

Alguien al fondo de la sala la manda callar, pero ella aprieta los dientes y me mira. La furia invade sus ojos y aparta sus deseos. Coge su bolso, que está en la butaca contigua, y yo la sigo mientras baja furiosa las escaleras iluminadas hacia el pasillo a oscuras. Cuando estamos justo al lado de la salida, se da la vuelta para mirarme, con una cara angulosa y ensombrecida por la luz que se filtra por la ventanilla de la puerta.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —pregunta con un duro suspiro.

Hago una mueca de dolor por el tirón que noto al recibir sus preguntas directas. Pide con tantas ganas una respuesta que me duele, me retuerce el estómago y se me agarrotan los músculos.

—Te quito a un chico de encima cuando está claro que no quieres enrollarte con él mientras se derriten unos ojos delante de ti. No quieres estar aquí, Katniss lo veo en...

— ¡Eso no importa! —exclama Katniss entre dientes y se acerca un paso a mí—. ¡No es asunto tuyo apartar a mi novio de mí! ¡Tú no eliges con quién me enrollo! ¡Sólo porque sepas lo que deseo no significa que tengas que tomar las decisiones!

Se apoya en la pared cuando un adolescente desconocido baja corriendo por el oscuro pasillo con cara de «ojalá hubiera un lavabo más cerca» y desaparece por la puerta de salida.

El rostro de Katniss vuelve a expresar enfado en cuanto el chico nos pasa de largo.

— ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacerme de carabina? —dice con un gruñido que no es propio de ella.

Vacilo. La verdadera respuesta es: Porque estoy celoso. Pero no puedo estarlo, no debería estarlo, no debería estarlo, así que en vez de decírselo, ignoro la pregunta.

— ¿Sabes qué? Muy bien —le contesto—. No debería haber roto el protocolo, ama.

— ¡No tiene nada que ver con ser tu ama! —Grita—. ¡No deberías haberlo hecho porque eres mi amigo!

— ¡Se supone que no tenemos que ser amigos! —Estallo, lleno de frustración—. ¡No deberíamos tener esta relación! Yo concedo los deseos que tú me pides y luego me marcho. Dos deseos más y me habré ido. Dejaré de infringir el protocolo, tú volverás a tu vida y yo volveré a Caliban y empezaré a actuar como un genio en vez de como un estúpido mortal. Es mejor para todos.

— ¡Vale, pediré los deseos! —grita.

Pero desaparezco antes de que pueda hacerlo.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la adaptación a la historia que le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO XV_

_POV. KATNISS_

Contengo un suspiro de alivio cuando me doy cuenta de que Peeta se ha ido. La verdad es que no tengo ningún deseo y no estoy segura de poder pedir uno en un sitio como este. La rabia me invade e irrumpo en el vestíbulo del cine intensamente iluminado, donde huele muchísimo a palomitas quemadas. Quiero irme a casa, ahora mismo, pero Finnick me ha traído en coche. Saco mi teléfono móvil del bolso y llamo a Gale. Creo que Finnick dejaría la película por mí, pero no quiero que se pierda cómo le sacan las vísceras al último adolescente.

—¿Puedes venir a buscarme? —pregunto directamente cuando él contesta al teléfono.

—Creía que estabas con Finnick —dice, alarmado.

—Y lo estoy, pero... Tengo que salir de aquí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha intentado hacerte algo? ¿Dónde está Peeta?

—Él es el problema, no Finnick. Mira, por favor, sólo quiero irme a casa en vez de intentar aguantar el resto de esta horrorosa película de miedo que estamos viendo.

—Llego en quince minutos —responde Gale, nervioso, y oigo cómo se pone su coche en marcha.

Cierro el teléfono de golpe y vuelvo a entrar en la sala. Finnick me recibe abrazándome por la cintura y acercándome a él, todo sin apartar los ojos de la película.

—No —susurro y trato de no hundirme hacia su lado—.Tengo que irme.

—¿Eh? —dice Finnick y retira la vista de la pantalla.

Alguien nos manda callar otra vez.

—Es un... asunto familiar o algo parecido —murmullo, intentando ocultar el sentimiento de frustración que siento al pensar en Peeta espiándome—. He llamado a Gale. Tú quédate viendo la película.

—Bueno... debería llevarte yo a casa —dice Finnick, mirando la pantalla con nostalgia.

—No, en serio, no pasa nada.

—Vale —contesta, un poco aliviado.

Me inclina hacia delante y me besa, pero yo me aparto enseguida, pues soy muy consciente de que Peeta podría estar aún por aquí cerca. ¿Cómo voy a saber si se ha ido o no? Vuelvo rápido al vestíbulo, intentando evitar las miradas confusas de los empleados del cine, mientras espero que llegue Gale. Cuando veo su coche fuera, salgo prácticamente corriendo hacia él, me meto en el asiento de copiloto y tiro mi bolso atrás.

Me quedo mirando fijamente hacia delante mientras Gale sale del aparcamiento y espero hasta que se hace un largo silencio antes de desahogarme.

—Peeta estaba allí, espiándome. Era invisible.

—Uy —dice Gale, pero su voz tiene un extraño tono de alivio.

Las palabras inundan mi boca.

—¡Apartó a Finnick de mí! ¡Como si fuera mi hermano mayor o mi niñera! ¡No me lo puedo creer! —gruño.

Noto cómo las mejillas se me ponen más rojas al recordar a Peeta acechándonos por detrás, y la cara que se le puso a Finnick al pensar que yo le había apartado de un empujón.

—Lo más seguro es que estuviera cuidando de ti —comenta Gale y su calma sólo logra enfurecerme más.

—¿Cuidando de mí? Si quisiera enrollarme con mi nuevo novio en un cine...

—¿Enrollarte? Tú odias las muestras de cariño en público —dice Gale con una ceja levantada.

—Da igual, Gale, esa no es la cuestión. Fue algo improvisado y no duró mucho gracias a Peeta. Al fin he empezado a sentir... no sé, como si tuviera el control de mi vida, pero el hermano mayor genio ha decidido escoger por mí.

Gale se vuelve para mirarme cuando nos paramos en un semáforo en rojo.

—Os ha espiado mientras estaba invisible, vale, eso es pasarse de la raya. Pero no puedo odiarle por que haya estado vigilando a mi mejor amiga. Sobre todo si Finnick ha estado haciéndote actuar como una... bueno, como alguien que no eres.

Pronuncia esas palabras como si tuvieran que ser dulces o atractivas, pero se me cierra la mandíbula de golpe y mi mente empieza a funcionar. ¿Peeta y Gale están juntos en esto? ¿Ambos creen que necesito a un chico que me cuide en mis citas como si fuera una señorita de sociedad de finales del siglo XIX? Lucho contra la tensión de mi garganta.

—¡No es asunto de Peeta salvarme, ni el tuyo! ¿Por qué crees que necesito que me cuiden? ¿Que tenéis que protegerme? —suelto.

Gale se pone una mano en la frente.

—Así no...

—¡Por lo visto, así sí! ¡Preferiría que me dejarais los dos en paz!

Los ojos de Gale brillan por el enfado, de un modo que casi nunca veo, y me doy cuenta de que he cruzado algún tipo de línea que no sabía que existía.

—¿Que te dejemos en paz? —empieza a decir Lawrence en voz baja. Hay algo en su voz que es más serio, más duro que una reacción a mi enfado porque Peeta y él han traicionado mi confianza. Hay algún asunto más profundo que bulle por debajo y está a punto de salir a la superficie—. ¿De verdad quieres eso? —continúa—. He hecho de todo por ti, Katniss. Te he llevado en coche, te he escuchado cuando llorabas y he cancelado mis planes cuando te sentías sola. Siempre he estado ahí, sin falta, cada vez que has necesitado algo. Y ahora que te lo estás montando con Finnick Odair y actúas como alguien que no conozco, ¿se supone que debo dejarte en paz?

Al acabar, ya está medio gritando. Alguien detrás toca la bocina y Gale arranca cuando se da cuenta de que el semáforo se ha puesto en verde.

—¡No importa! —replico mientras Gale gira con más brusquedad que de costumbre—. El hecho de ser mi amigo y espiarme...

—¿Tu amigo? Tú no me tratas como a un amigo, Katniss. ¡Nunca has dejado de tratarme como si aún fuera tu novio!

Me quedo boquiabierta y apenas puedo hablar cuando unas lágrimas de rabia al final bajan por mis mejillas. Ha sido un golpe bajo.

—Siento muchísimo que después de dos años juntos me sea tan difícil volver a una amistad, ¡sobre todo cuando intentas controlar mis relaciones con otros chicos!

—¿Relaciones? ¿En plural? Hasta ahora Finnick es la única relación que has tenido, ¡y ni siquiera le amas!

—Ya sabes que ese deseo fue un accidente...

—¡No, no lo fue! Tal vez no querías a Finnick en concreto, pero has pasado los últimos siete meses compadeciéndote de ti misma y ahora de repente llega un genio que puede arreglar tus problemas.

—¡No fue así! Ni siquiera quería decirlo...

—¡Pero lo has querido todo este tiempo! Querías dejar de ser invisible y eso lo entiendo, pero podías haberlo conseguido por ti misma. ¿No podías haber intentado hablar con la gente, haber intentado seguir adelante, haber intentado ser tú misma en vez de dejar que casi toda tu existencia acabara con nuestra relación? No tienes por qué meternos a Finnick, a Annie o a mí en todo esto. Katniss, ¿alguna vez se te ha ocurrido por qué de repente salí del armario, aunque nunca me ves salir con nadie? ¿Alguna vez te lo has preguntado?

—Yo no pedí a Finnick... —protesto.

—¡Por ti! —me interrumpe Gale y pega un frenazo en la señal de stop que hay en mi barrio. Le da al cambio de marchas para aparcar y se vuelve hacia mí—. Cada vez que estoy interesado en un chico sé que si se lo digo a cierta persona (a mi mejor amiga), ¡ella se sentirá más «invisible» aún! —Un coche pasa a toda velocidad por al lado y nos toca el claxon por habernos parado en medio de la calle. Gale lo ignora y continúa, un poco más calmado esta vez—. Y va a pasar otra vez lo mismo, Katniss. Tú no quieres a Finnick. Romperás con él y hasta que no vuelvas a sentirte feliz, no habrá deseo que evite que te sientas invisible a la larga. Tienes que olvidarte del pasado y dejar de ser tan dura contigo misma.

—¿Que me olvide? ¡Yo te quería, Gale, ya lo sabes! Tú dejaste que me enamorara de ti... —argumento.

—¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer, no decirte que era gay hasta que dejaras de sentir algo por mí?

—¡Deberías habérmelo contado antes!

—No lo sabía...

—¡Yo sí! —Las lágrimas brotan en mis ojos y ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando, si porque Peeta me ha espiado, porque Gale está de acuerdo con él, o por esto—. ¡Lo sabía, Gale, aunque no lo dijera! ¡Y si yo lo sabía, tú también! No me dijiste nada y dejaste que creyera...

—¡Pues deberías haber roto! —replica Gale, pero su voz se ha suavizado—. Tuviste la oportunidad, pero esperaste a que yo lo hiciera por ti. Igual que esperas que los deseos te ayuden a no ser invisible.

Vuelve la vista hacia la carretera, pone el coche en marcha y tira hacia delante.

—No me eches la culpa —digo a través de las lágrimas—. Puede que te haya necesitado para un montón de cosas, Gale, pero aun así deberías habérmelo dicho. Y si te duele verme feliz con Finnick, pues muy bien. Tú me hiciste daño antes. Te lo mereces. Déjame en paz.

Me quedo mirando a Gale un buen rato, pero no se vuelve hacia mí y parece que ni siquiera respira. Al cabo de unos instantes, entramos en el jardín de mi casa. La mandíbula de Gale se contrae y advierto que está apretando los dientes. Para el coche de repente, pero continúa con la vista clavada en el parabrisas, como si yo no estuviera allí. Busco en mi mente algo que decir, algo para seguir peleando, pero cojo mi bolso del asiento trasero y abro la puerta. La cierro de un portazo y observo cómo Gale se va de mi casa a toda velocidad sin apenas mirar en mi dirección.

Eh aquí la nueva y mas frustrante de entenderse a si misma katniss Everdeen…. Ni ella misma se entiende no sabe ni por que hace y dice las cosas….. pero bueno ya esta empezando el drama chicas así que ya viene lo bueno jajajajaja …. Pobre gale hasta yo me sentí mal por el...

Hasta la próxima

bren mellark


	16. Chapter 16

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la adaptación a la historia que le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO XVI_

_POV. PEETA_

—Me he involucrado demasiado. No sé por qué... ¿Por qué me hago esto? —le grito al ifrit en el parque.

No puedo quitarme de la cabeza el olor de la colonia barata de Finnick y la expresión de los ojos de Katniss, aunque hayan pasado horas y el sol ya se haya puesto para dejar paso a la oscura noche, sembrada de estrellas.

Estoy celoso. ¿Qué me está pasando? Katniss está enfadada conmigo y me importa, cuando no debería importarme.

—Creo que siempre has tenido debilidad por los mortales —responde el ifrit con una mirada de derrota y decepción en los ojos.

—Es lo que me impidió convertirme en ifrit —mascullo.

Camino de un lado a otro delante del roble, mientras el ifrit está apoyado tan tranquilo en el tronco, con los brazos cruzados. En Caliban no existe el miedo. No me sentiría así en Caliban.

Celoso.

En Caliban no existen los celos, de ninguna manera.

—Tienes que volver a casa, amigo mío. Crees que esto tiene más importancia, pero volver a casa es lo que realmente importa, tu especie es lo que importa. Mírame a mí, ¡mira cómo he envejecido aquí! ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos la misma edad? Tú no quieres morir como un mortal.

Cambiar. Envejecer. Ser diferente a cada instante. Ser como Katniss. Los pensamientos que se habían ido convirtiendo en algo hermoso y deseable, ahora eran inquietantes y aterradores. ¿En qué me había transformado que anhelaba envejecer? ¿Que estaba destrozado por una chica? Yo no soy así. Yo soy un genio. **Un genio, no Peeta. No tengo nombre propio,** ni relaciones personales, ni tampoco importa lo que pienso. ¿Cuántos momentos de mi vida he perdido para siempre por culpa de esto?

—Mira —dice el ifrit. Avanza y coloca una mano, la mano de un hombre adulto, no de un chico, en mi hombro—. Has roto las tres normas cien veces y los Ancianos están muy enfadados por eso. Has perdido cinco días de tu vida. Mírate, estás hecho una piltrafa porque has empezado a preocuparte por una chica que es tu ama. Es tu ama, no tu amiga. Siempre vas a ser la criatura que le concede deseos y no importa lo que ella te diga o lo que tú quieras creer.

-Vuelve a casa, amigo mío. Vuelve a Caliban para que puedas volver a entender tu vida. Hablaré con los Ancianos para intentar que no sean duros contigo. Les diré que has tenido un lapsus y que volverás a seguir el protocolo y todo eso. Pero vuelve a casa.

Tiene razón. Claro que tiene razón. Él me entiende, es un genio. ¿Cómo se me ha pasado por la cabeza que una mortal podría entender lo que soy? ¿Cómo he pensado que en sólo cinco días ella y yo podríamos ser... amigos?

—Además, las flores no se van a repartir solas —añade el ifrit, sonriendo. Fuerzo una falsa sonrisa a través de la estampida de pensamientos que hay en mi cabeza y el ifrit añade—: Este no es tu mundo. No somos mortales, que siempre andan en busca de la perfección y sufren mal de amores...

—No son así —replico—. Yo... ya sé que soy un ser que concede deseos, y que ella es mi ama, pero al mismo tiempo es... es como si fuera mi amiga.

Las palabras las pronuncio con asombro en vez de con cariño.

Es amiga mía.

—Bueno —dice el ifrit, que me mira, dudoso, al oír mi afirmación—. ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá en el mejor de los casos? Se olvidará de ti cuando vuelvas a Caliban, ya lo sabes. ¿O crees que no pedirá los deseos y que podrás quedarte aquí con ella? ¿Que el resto de su vida te preferirá a ti antes que a cualquier deseo? O aún mejor, ¿que durante toda su vida no se le escapará algo parecido a «deseo que deje de llover»? No te va a salir bien. Al final acabarás en Caliban. Ella se olvidará de ti y esa «amistad» que crees que existe desaparecerá. Las relaciones no son para los inmortales. Un pájaro y un pez puede que quieran estar juntos, pero ¿dónde vivirían?

Me quedo con la vista clavada en el parque. El sol está comenzando a salir por encima del estanque que hay al otro lado, y las estrellas se desvanecen para dejar paso a una mañana de color melocotón. Los dientes de león crecen sobre un triste campo de fútbol. Tampoco hay malas hierbas en Caliban. Caliban, mi hogar. Echo de menos mi casa. Donde las cosas son normales, donde no estoy confundido, ni apegado a una... mortal.

Me doy la vuelta hacia el ifrit, con un sentimiento puro en el corazón y una decisión firme en la cabeza.

—Hazlo. Presiónala.

—Una buena decisión, mi...

—Pero no le hagas daño —le interrumpo cuando asalta mi mente la idea de que el ifrit presione a Katniss con algún horrible accidente—. Sé que no debería importar, pero por favor, no le hagas daño.

El ifrit alza una ceja y parece preocupado, pero luego asiente.

—Vale. Dame unos días para que se me ocurra algo que no le haga daño.

El ifrit se me queda observando un rato más y después desaparece.

Me desplomo en el suelo y miro fijamente el cielo sin estrellas de la mañana. Pronto. Pronto podré volver a casa. Es como si alguien me hubiera quitado una gran roca del pecho, que me aplastaba, reteniéndome en este mundo mortal. Es más fácil así. Es más fácil ser genio que mortal. Soy más feliz así.

Ohhh no los amigos aveces dan buenos consejos pero aveces no son los correctos o los apropiados para ciertos casos como cuando se trata del amor ….. bueno pues nuestro querido peeta otra vez esta pensando en lo que debe hacer y en lo que es correcto …. Pero será buena su decisicion ? ya lo veremos en el próximo capitulo hasta luego y gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz

Bren mellark


	17. Chapter 17

_**Declamer:**__ La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la adaptación a la historia que le pertenece a Jackson Pearce y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno)._

_CAPITULO XV_

_POV. KATNISS_

No puedo dormir. Ya es tarde y aunque me duele el cuerpo y me pide descansar, mi cabeza continúa dando vueltas, pensando en Gale y en Peeta. No puedo evitar que las lágrimas inunden mis ojos cada pocos minutos. No dejo de mirar el sillón donde Peeta se suele sentar, donde se sentó la otra noche mientras yo dormía, porque... porque confiaba en él. Porque había olvidado lo que era. Porque no se me había ocurrido que podía usar sus poderes en mi contra, para engañarme. Tan sólo era Peeta, mi amigo, no una criatura mágica invisible. Pero ahora ya no lo es. Y Gale tampoco... En el fondo de mi estómago tengo una mezcla de culpa y de rabia, que me aplasta hasta que me encuentro mal y agobiada. Me llevo las rodillas al pecho y me obligo a cerrar los ojos.

Me cuesta dormir. Sigo dando tumbos, despierta, por un lado temiendo, pero por otro esperando ver a Peeta en mi habitación. Se hace de día demasiado pronto y Finnick llega a casa antes de que me haya peinado. Afuera está lloviendo, más bien lloviznando, el cielo es del mismo color que el asfalto y noto mi piel pegajosa.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —pregunta Finnick cuando tiro el bolso dentro de su coche.

No estoy segura de si me lo pregunta porque aún tengo los ojos rojos e hinchados a pesar de la capa de maquillaje, o si se refiere al plantón que le di ayer.

—Sí, todo va bien —contesto con un mal presentimiento e intento encoger los hombros de forma despreocupada. Finnick sonríe, asiente, y da marcha atrás con el coche tan rápido que se me revuelve el estómago hasta que tengo tantas ganas de vomitar que le pido que vaya más despacio.

—Perdona —se disculpa Finnick y reduce la velocidad unos kilómetros por hora—. ¿Quieres que te cuente el final de la película? Me quedé preocupado cuando te marchaste.

Extiende la mano y me frota el antebrazo cariñosamente.

—No, estoy bien —digo de manera más seca de lo que pretendía.

Intento apartar el brazo porque sospecho que Peeta está en el asiento trasero. Aunque no estoy segura de por qué me importa. Si quiere espiarnos a mí y a Finnick, se merece vernos actuar como se supone que actúa una pareja. Exhalo cuando la rabia y el enfado me inundan de nuevo, y agarro bien fuerte la mano de Finnick. Cuando aparcamos en el parking de estudiantes, Finnick se inclina para besarme y tras una pausa, le dejo, mientras una parte odiosa de mí espera que Peeta esté mirando. Pero nadie empuja a Finnick, ninguna mano invisible le aparta de un golpe. Tan sólo nos besamos y tras salir del coche no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada. Me cuesta ser vengativa si Peeta se mantiene alejado de mí.

Paso el miércoles fingiendo con la Familia Real. Cuando me preguntan qué me pasa, contesto que tengo alergia o que he cogido un buen resfriado. Eso les cierra la boca, pero algunos comentan que ellos no irían al instituto si estuvieran tan enfermos como para que la gente lo notara. No sé por qué pero no me reconforta tanto como ellos creen.

No me extraña que Gale me evite; al fin y al cabo, según él yo soy la responsable de que no salga con nadie. A la hora de comer, se sienta en la otra punta de la mesa y me deja con Finnick y el grupo de rubias cortadas por el mismo patrón. Pica un poco de su plato y se marcha temprano, sin ni siquiera mirar en mi dirección. Una de las rubias se da cuenta de lo que pasa y me sugiere que vaya a hablar con él.

—Bueno, vosotros dos sois amigos íntimos, ¿no? —dice, deslizando una tira de zanahoria entre sus dedos.

Me encojo de hombros e intento no darle importancia.

—Ya no mucho.

La chica se encoge de hombros y continúa comiendo su almuerzo de verduras crudas (un régimen en el que tiene fe ciega), y yo observo cómo Gale desaparece por el pasillo. Todavía estoy enfadada con él, hasta echo chispas por cómo me hizo sentir, por pensar que me hace falta que cuiden de mí, por no decirme que sabía que no podía amarme. Pero por alguna razón, a mi estómago le dan punzadas de culpabilidad y enseguida le pregunto a la chica qué tal le va la dieta de verduras para no salir corriendo detrás de él.

El jueves es más o menos igual. Cuando me levanto, recorro mi cuarto con la vista en busca de Peeta, pero la casa está vacía; y sé que esto me provoca una especie de sensación de vacío que se va apoderando de mí mientras me preparo para ir al instituto. Articulo en silencio el nombre de Peeta en mi clase de Shakespeare, donde lo vi por primera vez, y dejo que de mis labios no salga más que un susurro entrecortado para que si aparece, pueda fingir que ha sido un accidente. El hecho de que no aparezca me saca más de quicio. ¿Qué derecho tiene a guardarme rencor? Él es el que se ha pasado de la raya. Permito que Finnick me bese en los pasillos hasta el punto que la gente empieza a silbar, pues me imagino que Gale o Peeta preferirán pararlo en vez de continuar en silencio. Pero tampoco tengo suerte con este intento.

—Te veo mañana por la noche, guapa —dice Finnick cuando me bajo de su Jeep el viernes por la tarde.

Ha empezado a llover menos, pero el mundo sigue gris y empapado. Finnick aparca el Jeep y da la vuelta hasta el asiento del copiloto para empujarme contra el coche y besarme con fuerza. Me aparto antes de que dure demasiado.

—Sí, hasta mañana —respondo de mala gana.

Tenemos planes para ir a una fiesta. Es increíble cómo he pasado en una semana de estar deseando una invitación a querer escaquearme.

—Guay. ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?

—Ummm... sí. Sí.

—Guay —repite—. Te pasaré a recoger a las nueve.

—Vale. Hasta luego.

—Guay.

«Qué palabra más buena, Finnick.»

Esquivo el último beso y me voy adentro. Dejo el bolso en la cocina y me tiro en el sofá a ver la tele... sola. Y triste.

Podría decir su nombre y así él tendría que venir. No es que quiera que aparezca porque se lo he ordenado, pero... tendría que venir. Suspiro y hundo mi rostro en un cojín, mientras vuelvo a darme cuenta por milésima vez en este día de que sin Gale y Peeta me encuentro mal y me siento sola, tanto, que cubre todo el enfado que pueda tener. Ocupan un espacio en mí que no pueden llenar Finnick y mis nuevos amigos de la Familia Real con su brillo de labios y su cerveza, un espacio que está en carne viva y duele. Como si me hubiera roto de nuevo.

La mañana del sábado llega demasiado pronto. Al despertar, mis ojos van directamente hacia el sillón, que sigue vacío. Suspiro y cuando me obligo a apartar la mirada, veo unos cuantos viejos bocetos amontonados en un rincón de mi habitación.

Me doy cuenta de que hace días que no pinto. De repente echo de menos más que nunca la sensación de pintar y me asaltan las ganas de coger un pincel como la necesidad de comer o de beber. Pero todos mis cuadros están en el instituto.

Podría ir. Hay suficientes actividades en el fin de semana para que no cierren las puertas. Me quedaría pintando toda la tarde y me saltaría la fiesta de esta noche. Por supuesto no sería lo que la nueva y radiante Katniss haría. Pero me daría algo que hacer durante el día en vez de estar comiéndome la cabeza porque no puedo hablar con Peeta o con Gale.

Sí, me voy. Cojo las llaves del coche de mi madre sin pedirle permiso y media hora más tarde entro en el instituto. Mis cuadros para la exposición esperan pacientemente, cubiertos con unas sábanas rotas, que les quito de un tirón.

No me gustan. No son más que cuadros. Bastante bonitos, pero sólo son cuadros. No son expresiones o emociones... o yo. Bueno, nos dijeron que pintáramos paisajes y obedecí, pinté paisajes. Son paisajes que quedan bien en las paredes de un salón o sobre el tocador de un dormitorio. No pegan nada conmigo. No son cuadros que muestren al mundo cómo soy, qué soy. Cojo los cinco lienzos de sus caballetes, los dejo amontonados sobre una mesa que hay al lado y coloco nuevos lienzos en blanco para empezar de nuevo.

Faltan unos días para la exposición y yo no tengo tanto talento como para que me salga algo maravilloso en tan poco tiempo. No conseguiré nada empezando desde cero tan tarde, pero el deseo de llenar de color el lienzo me hace cosquillas en el pecho y baja por mis brazos, hasta que parece que vaya a explotar desde mis dedos. Busco un pincel y salpico de color el blanco.

Las horas pasan, aunque yo apenas lo noto. Tengo las manos moteadas de colores que hacen juego con la brillante puesta de sol del exterior. Los cuadros me han quedado raros; tienen algo que ver conmigo, con Annie, con Gale, con Finnick... tienen algo que ver con Peeta. Con el hecho de estudiar el pelo de color rosa, los cinturones de cadena y la manicura francesa, y cómo todo es un distintivo de lo que eres, de lo que formas parte. Las emociones se plasman en el lienzo hasta que ya no consumen mi cerebro, hasta que ya no me preocupa si los cuadros son buenos o no.

Mi teléfono móvil suena y el pincel repiquetea sobre el suelo de cemento.

—¿Hola? —contesto y me froto la cara, seguramente manchándomela de pintura.

—Hola, preciosa —dice la voz de Finnick.

«Katniss. Me llamo Katniss.»

—¿Aún quieres que te pase a buscar?

Miro con nostalgia el cuadro, que no está acabado del todo.

—La verdad es que... estoy trabajando en un cuadro. No puedo ir —respondo.

Finnick suspira profundamente.

—Pero, cariño, ya sabes que quería estar contigo esta noche. Te quiero.

—Sí.

Pero sólo porque yo lo he deseado.

—¿No puedes pintar otro día?

Sí. Claro que puedo. Pero no quiero. Quiero pintar ahora que se han despertado las emociones. Peeta lo entendería. Y Gale también. Pero claro que puedo marcharme. Suspiro mientras me siento responsable. Es culpa mía que esté enamorado de mí, que quiera que yo esté allí. No es culpa suya que no me entienda o que no comprenda por qué pinto. Se lo debo.

—Sí —contesto y contengo un gran suspiro—. Quedamos en mi casa.

Intento parecer entusiasmada cuando subo al Jeep de Finnick media hora más tarde. Unos chicos le ayudan a llevar una nevera y las chicas me llaman a gritos para que me una a su grupito de gente guapa. Pero no soporto los cotilleos mucho rato y emigro. Gracias a Dios, el patio trasero está casi vacío, salvo por unas parejas que están enrollándose y una chica solitaria junto a un parterre.

Es una noche oscura, despejada, y la luna es un diminuto trocito en el cielo. La casa está lo bastante lejos para que las farolas más cercanas parezcan tan sólo motas en la distancia, y como hay tan pocas luces encendidas adentro, las estrellas brillan mucho. Suspiro y me quedo mirándolas, cuando oigo un sollozo que proviene de la chica que está en el parterre. Alzo cejas y avanzo varios pasos hacia ella, mientras se aparta la pareja que se lo está montando más cerca.

—¿Hola? —digo.

La chica no contesta, sólo vuelve a sollozar un poco. Me acerco más por el suelo blando del jardín. Los faros de un coche que acaba de llegar iluminan su rostro surcado de lágrimas. Tiene la piel mate y los ojos vacíos, pero me recuerda a alguien...

Me tapo la boca con la mano.

Creo que es Annie —no, sé que es Annie—, pero esta no es... esta no es ella. No es la chica que conozco, despeinada y llorando en el césped. Tiene la piel apagada, parece que le duelen los ojos y se atraganta por el llanto antes de apoyar la cabeza en el suelo, al parecer, por un fracaso.

Se suponía que mi deseo no tenía que hacer daño a nadie. Me arrodillo junto a ella, que apenas parece advertir mi presencia.

Es culpa mía. Es todo culpa mía.

«Peeta, Peeta, ayuda. Por favor.»

Y eh aquí las consecuencias de un deseo no pensado con tus cinco sentidos sino con alcohol en la sangre jejejejeje bueno pues aquí esta ya me preguntaba que abría pasado con Annie pues aquí la tienen….. pobre katniss no es por nada pero se lo merece jajajaja ya había tardado en abrir sus ojos a la realidad …. Bueno espero que les guste los veo en el próximo capitulo


End file.
